Up in Smoke
by Cassi0
Summary: Based on an episode of Law and Order. The CSI team investigates the death of a comedian's child and accidentally uncover his dirty little secret. Will their inability to leave a mystery be destroy Greg?
1. Life is Good For Now

**A/N:** This is my first multi-chapter story. I hope it's good! The Rating and Warnings are subject to change. Takes place about season 6... Read, Review and Hopefully Enjoy

**Beta'd by Jayceepat, thanks for all the help!**

* * *

x

x

Day Shift: 8AM-6PM

Swing Shift: 4PM-2AM

Night Shift: 12AM-10AM

Greg ambled slowly towards the lab from the parking lot, taking his time to enjoy the sights and sounds of Vegas. Being almost a half hour early for work, there was no need to rush. He had plenty of time to get inside, make coffee, drink a couple of cups and even catch up on the latest gossip with the lab techs.

He smiled serenely to himself; he was pleased with his life for the first time in a long time. Life was good; he had a job he loved, great friends, his love life was starting to take a turn for the better and, best of all, he had a permanent excuse not to go home for the holidays….The one perk of being a Level 1 CSI.Taking one last deep breath of the cool night air, before stepping into the building, Greg smiled, unaware everything in his life was about to come crumbling down.

* * *

x

x

"What have we got tonight Gil?" Catherine asked from her seat on the couch. Her legs were propped up on Warrick's lap. "Nothing to serious I hope."

Grissom looked down his nose at her disapprovingly, "Every case is serious Catherine, although tonight we don't have any homicides."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "What do we have then."

"Well," Gil began, "Since it sounds like you want something easy tonight, why don't you and Warrick take the B&E" He passed her the file.

"This is out in the middle of the desert! It will take us at least an hour and a half to get there!" Catherine exclaimed.

"You better get going then," Gil said, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

Catherine opened her mouth to say something, probably not very nice, but Warrick put his hand over her mouth.

"Lets just go Cath, we can plan our revenge in the car." He suggested hopefully.

Catherine glared at him for a moment before removing his hand, standing up and walking out of the room in the direction of the locker room. Warrick sighed before standing and following her.

Nick, Sara and Greg erupted into laughter at the break room table after watching the weekly showdown between Grissom and Catherine. The two were close friends and worked well together, but they were very different and at least once a week they had a disagreement of some sort.

"She's going to get you back for that one," Sara said still chuckling.

"I know," Grissom answered.

"But it was worth it" Greg said.

"Perhaps," Grissom replied.

"What do we have this evening?" Nick asked.

"Sara, a hit and run in Henderson." Sara nodded, took the paper work and headed out.

"Nick and Greg, catch up on your paperwork. You're both behind." Grissom turned around and headed to his office.

"Looks like we're in for a fun night…" Greg sighed.

* * *

xx 

"Ugh I hate reports…" Greg moaned after an hour of paper work.

"How far behind are you?" Nick asked looking up.

"Two cases," Greg responded frowning.

"Tell you what, I'm just about done," Nick said, putting the finishing touches on his report, "I'll help you out."

"Thanks!" Greg said happily.

Nick dragged his chair over and sat next to Greg.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"Uh if you could read over these; that would be great. Thanks." Greg passed him over the first draft of his reports.

"No problem." Nick said starting to read.

They worked in companionable silence for awhile stealing glances at each other every few minutes and catching each others eye occasionally.

"So, uhh I had a really good time the other night," Nick said nervously, breaking the silence.

"Me to," Greg said smiling softly. A few nights ago he and Nick _might_ have had a date. _Might_ being the operative word; Greg still really wasn't sure if it was or wasn't. Until that night Greg had thought Nick to be 100 straight, but now… He wasn't so sure.

The _maybe_ date had happened after a long shift that had first turned into a double and then the beginnings of a triple. In the end, they'd got their perp; a serial rapist who had raped 5 women before they had caught him…13 hours _after_ their shift was supposed to have ended, but they caught him. Grissom had given everyone the night off, which was good considering their normal shift started in one hour.

Greg had been sitting in front of his locker trying to decide what he wanted more; food or sleep. He really needed food, but he doubted he'd be able to stay awake long enough to eat. So he just sat there staring at his locker hoping it would tell him what he should do.

Nick had walked into the locker room and began undressing, distracting Greg from the, 'wisdom locker.' Nick pulled off his shirt revealing his exquisitely toned body.

Greg ogled Nick openly, too tired to even attempt to be subtle. He watched as the muscles on Nick's back bunched and stretched as he put on deodorant. When Nick turned around, Greg's breath had caught in his throat as he soaked up the sight of Nick's sculpted abs and pecs.

Greg had been so engrossed in staring at Nick's body, he didn't notice when Nick's eyes had latched on to him.

"See something you like?" Nick had asked his voice thick with amusement.

Greg jumped and his eyes snapped up to Nick's smiling face.

His face had turned bright red with embarrassment at being caught.

"I'm sorry, I was just… I mean I wasn't… well I was… but I didn't mean…" Greg stammered out, unable to come up with a feasible excuse.

"It's alright G." Nick laughed, "If you're done staring at me…how about dinner, or is it breakfast? I mean I normally eat breakfast this time of night… but I never did eat dinner… or lunch..." Nick had trailed off then realizing he was rambling. For a second Greg thought Nick was nervous, but decided that was impossible. What did Nick have to be nervous about?

"Sure food of any kind sounds good right about now," Greg had answered quickly. Excited at the chance of a meal with Nick, he didn't care if it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. Nick had flashed him a huge grin and after briefly discussing where they should eat, they headed out to their cars planning on meeting at a diner that was half-way between both of their houses.

Dinner had been great; they'd laughed and talked for several hours eating greasy food and drinking cup after cup of cheap coffee. It wasn't until the waitress came and told them they were closing for the night that they'd reluctantly paid their bill and headed out.

As tired as Greg was, he hadn't wanted the meal to end. It had been the most he and Nick had talked in months and being the sole focus of Nick's attention was an amazing feeling.

Nick and Greg often hung out, but rarely was it just the two of them. Often Warrick or Sara and lately, even Catherine hung out with them as well.

It seemed that Nick didn't want the night to end either because as Greg turned to walk to his car, Nick had grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I don't know about you, but if I go to sleep now my sleep schedule will be all out of whack." Nick had stated his hand still on Greg's shoulder.

"Yeah, me to," Greg had said. Though he knew he could probably sleep for the whole 22 hours they had before having to return to work and still wake up tired.

"So…want to help each other stay awake for a few more hours?" Nick had asked, still not removing his hand from Greg's shoulder.

"Yeah sure, I just got a few new games for x-box. You want to come over and try them out?"

"Sure," Nick drawled before suddenly becoming aware that he was still touching Greg. He had jerked his hand off Greg's shoulder as if it was on fire. "Sounds great," he mumbled looking away, but Greg still noticed the slight blush on his face.

Greg had experienced a momentary feeling of loss when Nick had removed his hand, but he quickly squashed it down and smiled brightly. "Great," he said, "Meet you there?"

"Yeah" Nick replied softly before turning and walking to his car.

They had spent the rest of the night playing video games and slowly moving closer and closer to each other on the couch. After several hours, their shoulders were brushing together occasionally and thighs and hips were touching. Greg loved it and Nick seemed to as well, sending Greg a goofy smile every time their shoulder's brushed.

By sunrise they were both yawning and having a hard time focusing on the game. Greg was trying to pretend he wasn't tired, though he could barely keep his eyes open. He didn't want the night to end, to be more specific he didn't want Nick to move. It was the closest he'd ever been to the man he'd had a slight crush on for years.

Nick didn't seem to want to end it either, though Greg wasn't quite sure of his motivations.

After another 20 minutes of gaming the two were no longer able to deny it. They were exhausted and it was time for sleep.

When Nick had stood up to leave he had wobbled for a second before grabbing onto the back of the couch and steadying himself.

"Nick, you're half-asleep. You can't drive. Sleep in my guest room," Greg had urged.

Nick had resisted at first but agreed in the end. When Greg had gotten up that evening Nick was already gone, but he had left a note.

_Greg,_

_Thanks for letting me stay, you were right the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I had a great time last night and I'd love to do it again soon. _

_Nick _

That had all happened four days ago. Even though a lot of the evening was date-like and Nick's behavior at times was date-like, Greg still wasn't sure if it had been a date. Greg decided not to do or say anything about it either way until Nick did.

And now, Nick was bringing it up. Hopefully he would shed some light on what was going on.

"We should do it again, like maybe tonight?" Nick suggested a hopeful look on his face.

"I'd really like that" Greg said while doing a dance inside.

"Good then it's a date!" Nick quipped. Greg could tell that as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, but before he could take them back Grissom came in.

"We've got a Priority case, grab your kits and let's go" he ordered turning around and quickly walking back down the hall. Nick and Greg grabbed their kits and hurried after him.

* * *

xx 

Grissom filled them in on their way to the scene. "There was a Fire in a VIP suite at the Palm. I'm not sure who the guest is but I know he is a celebrity and that his baby was killed" He was flicking through what information they had.

"So what are we doing, investigating the cause of the fire?" Greg asked from the back seat.

"Among other thing," Grissom replied. "Apparently the baby wasn't killed in the fire"

"Then how'd it die?" Nick questioned turning his eye's momentarily from the road.

"That's what we're there for," Grissom replied." The Sheriff wants this handled quickly, discreetly and with the utmost sensitivity"

Nick snorted, "Then he should have called day shift, they know how to play politics."

Grissom had smiled slightly at that and a few minutes later they pulled into the Palms.

They climbed out of the Denali, grabbed their kits and headed into the casino. An officer escorted them to the correct elevator and informed them the scene was on the 22nd floor.

The second Greg stepped out of the elevator he spotted him sitting on a stretcher. Even after all the years, covered in ash and with an oxygen mask on Greg recognized him immediately. Their eyes locked and Greg couldn't move or speak. His heart started beating franticly; he broke out in a cold sweat, his hands started shaking and his stomach started churning.

The man only held his gaze for a second before looking away, but to Greg it felt like an eternity. Without pausing to explain what was going on to Nick or Grissom, who were looking at him wondering why he'd stopped walking, Greg turned around and walked down the hall.

The farther he got away from the man on the stretcher the faster he moved. When he got to the stairs, he broke into a run. He ran down 22 flights of stairs, vaguely aware of some one calling his name and then later calling his phone. He didn't care, he had to keep moving. He didn't stop until he was a block away from the Palm. He didn't remember passing through the lobby but he must have.

He turned and stared at the Casino he had just fled from. He couldn't begin to grasp what had just happened.

'After all these years…' he thought.

And the night had started so great too.

Little did he know that it was only going to get worse very soon.


	2. And then there were Two

**Title:** Up in Smoke  
**Chapter: **2/?  
**Rating: **PG:13 for now but could go up.

**Spoilers:** Play with Fire and Grave Danger in a very vague way  
**Disclaimer:** Not Mine 8( Any characters you recognize belong to Bruckheimer and Zuicker, the rest are mine

**A/N: **Here is CH2! Read, Review and Hopefully Enjoy!

* * *

x

Nick and Grissom watched in astonishment as Greg walked, then ran down the hallway away from them.

"Where is he going?" Grissom asked Nick.

"I don't know," Nick replied, "Maybe he forgot something in the car?" He suggested.

"Go find him. Now." Grissom ordered, before moving quickly toward the scene.

'This is not how I saw the night going' Nick thought before jogging off after Greg.

He'd not been able to catch up to Greg who was running down the stairs at break neck speed and ignoring Nick yelling after him. After Nick heard Greg enter the lobby he exited the stairs and found the nearest elevator. By the time he got to the lobby Greg was nowhere to be seen.

He attempted to call Greg's cell as he walked to the Denali, but there was no answer.

"Where the hell are you Greggo?" Nick murmured worriedly to himself before heading back to the crime scene.

He tried calling Greg twice more as he rode the elevator up and once more before he ducked under the tape around the scene and found Grissom.

"Well?" Grissom snapped.

"He's gone, I don't know where he is and he's not answering his cell," Nick said, a small part of him wondered if Greg was just avoiding his calls.

He felt a strange sense of relief when Greg didn't answer when Grissom called either.

"We don't have time for this!" Grissom said, snapping his phone shut. "Start processing the kitchen that's where the fire department thinks the fire started." Grissom turned and yelled for Brass and Nick hurried to the kitchen.

As he processed Nick thought about Greg.

They'd gone out to dinner a few nights ago, and what had started as a quick meal with a buddy had quickly morphed into something more.

Nick had always found Greg physically attractive, who wouldn't? Greg was tall and lean with a smile that could light up a room and big brown eyes. Just the type of guy that Nick liked to bed. However, Greg was a coworker. An indiscreet, young, possibly straight, coworker and Nick had no desire to be outed to the entire LVPD.

That Greg was a coworker wasn't the only problem though.

While Greg was working DNA, he had constantly showed his immaturity. Sure he got the job done and at times his antics were hysterical. But there was a time and a place for jokes and while analyzing a semen sample found on the corpse of a dead 9 year old was not one of them.

Part of that was Greg was only 22 when he started at the lab and 23 when he'd become the head of DNA. He was smart and great at his job but he was still a kid in so many ways. To Greg it was just a job, he didn't ever see the victims or survivors. He was analyzing samples from strangers with no clue where they'd come from and not really caring.

Nick had been attracted to Greg's body but not his personality. So he pushed his attraction for the lab tech to the side, it wouldn't work they were way too different.

However after the lab explosion Greg changed, it seemed to age him 10 years over night. He was suddenly more serious, more focused, and completely determined to become a CSI. Sure he still told jokes involving anal swabs and put on a show giving them their results, but he also seemed to be more aware of the cases and the victims.

When Greg first started his training, Nick thought Grissom was crazy for letting Greg out in the field. However, the more he worked with and helped Greg train, the more he understood why Grissom had taken the chance.

The way Greeg's eyes lit up when he found an important piece of evidence. Or when he asked a question or did anything to help solve a case. And he did that a lot. He had a fresh way of looking at things, he often saw things in the evidence that Nick didn't.

Greg was a good DNA tech, but he was a _great_ CSI. Nick was damn proud of him.

Over the course of Greg's training Nick's feelings for him had changed from tolerating him to becoming good friends. He began to understand Greg's quirky sense of humor though it probably helped that he had toned it down some. He also began to see Greg's serious side. His passion for justice and compassion for the victims. The more they worked together and hung out the stronger their friendship had become.

When their shift had been split the thing Nick had missed most was working with Greg. After his burial and rescue Greg had been the only one who treated him normal, who didn't walk around on eggshells around him. Probably because Greg knew what it was like, and had hated it when people treated him like glass after the lab explosion.

He had come to the realization recently that he was no longer attracted to just his body. He was attracted to Greg's personality as well. Bad music and weird shirts included.

And unless he was completely off base, he was pretty sure Greg liked him too.

Nick hadn't come to this realization until a few nights ago, when he'd caught Greg checking him out in the locker room. The next thing Nick knew he was asking Greg out to eat and to Nick's joy he was accepting.

Over dinner they'd talked about things they'd never discussed before and Nick had learned a lot about Greg. Like he'd started college at 17 and had taken summer classes so he could earn his masters in 4 years, instead of the normal 6.

Nick had really enjoyed spending time with Greg, and he'd loved the feeling of their thighs touching on the couch while they played video games. He'd woken up early, wrote Greg a quick note and escaped home to attempt to figure out what he was going to do.

It had only been tonight that he'd come to his decision. He was going to test the waters with Greg and attempt to figure out how Greg felt about him. He wasn't quite sure if Greg was even gay but he was 50 sure he was and he was betting man; he'd take those odds.

So earlier he'd asked him to dinner and Greg had agreed. Although Greg probably had no clue, tonight was going to be their first date.

That was if Grissom didn't kill him for running off to parts unknown.

The thought of Grissom forced Nick to stop day dreaming about Greg and focus on an unusual burn pattern that led to the cupboards.

* * *

x

There were two types of cases that Grissom hated; cases involving the rich and famous, and cases involving very young children. So the death of the infant son of a celebrity was putting him in a doubly bad mood. Add that to the disappearance of Greg and Grissom was barely holding his temper. Brass was eyeing him warily as he approached.

"Brass!" Grissom yelled, "Talk to me what's going on."

"Vic's name is Robby Bender 4 Months old" Brass frowned "Son of Monty Bender, comedian," He pointed to the man sitting on the stretcher.

"How was the baby killed?" Grissom asked.

"Dropped out the window." Brass deadpanned.

"What!" Grissom growled.

"According to all three witness statements, They spent the evening in the room none of them left all night. The Fire broke out in the kitchen trapping them in the main room. The room quickly filled with smoke making it impossible to breath. Monty was trying to save Robby by holding him out the window in the smoke free air. When Bender lost consciousness from smoke inhalation he dropped the baby. They are all very upset at the loss."

"All three of them say that?"

"All three say the exact same thing. Which, incidentally, is the exact same thing Bender says. I could be wrong but something about this story seems fishy."

"Hmm." Grissom answered thinking, "Take them back to the station and question them again separately. I'll call you if we find anything." Brass nodded and headed out.

Grissom's phone rang a few moments later he glanced down at it. Greg. Taking a deep breath he answered, "Grissom."

* * *

x 

After 10 minutes of just staring at the Casino Greg had hailed a cab. Greg was so intent on getting back to the lab that the cab was halfway there before he truly realized what he'd done. He'd run away from a crime scene… Grissom was going to kill him.

He pulled out his cell phone intent on calling and doing damage control. He winced when he saw how many calls he'd missed. Four from Nick and, '_oh shit_, _**two'** _from Grissom.

'I_ am in so much trouble, Grissom never calls… And he called twice…I'm dead.'_

Greg immediately called Grissom back.

It rang several times before an irritated voice answered, "Grissom."

"Uh hi boss…" Greg stammered, "I saw you called," he winced at his words, '_I saw you called_,' he smacked himself in the forehead.

"Yes Greg I did, so how are you," Grissom asked, in a pleasant voice that scared Greg.

"Uh good… Sir…. How uh… how are you?" He asked, not quite sure how to respond.

"Me? Me, I'm fine. Quick question though Greg." Grissom said, in that calm pleasant terrifying voice.

"Mhm" Greg answered timidly.

"Where. Are. You?" Grissom's growled out.

Wincing at Grissom's tone Greg hurriedly began to explain "I'm uhh in a cab heading back to the lab… Uhh you see I umm knew the vic… not the umm kid… the man… the father… my, my family has financial dealings with him…. err well my dad does, not my whole family… so I thought I should remove myself, immediately… uhh so I did."

Greg could hear Grissom take a deep breath, "Go finish your paper work then go wait for me in my office." Grissom hung up.

'_Yup I'm going to die_.'

* * *

x

'_I'm going to kill him_,' Grissom thought as he hung up.

But a small part of him was worried; something was not right with Greg. They had all had recused themselves from cases before. He didn't know why this particular one, why _Monty Bender_ had caused Greg to go running from the building.

He sighed, he didn't have time to think about this. He needed to figure out what happened in this hotel room. Greg could wait until later.

"Hey Grissom can you come here," Nick yelled from the kitchen of the suite.

Nick was pretty sure he'd found the cause of the fire. It looked to be a shorted out wire and if so this case wasn't theirs anymore.

"This better be good Nick," Grissom snapped from the door way, startling Nick who had been deep in thought.

"Oh it's not much, just the cause of the fire," Nick said, with just a _hint_ of sarcasm.

"Talk," Grissom ordered not even slightly apologetic.

"Wire shorted out in the wall behind the fridge, it then spread to the cupboards where the cleaning stuff under the sink caught on fire. That's why it spread so quickly," Nick said, showing Grissom the burn pattern that proved his theory.

"I believe you're right Nicky," Grissom said, examining the burn pattern.

"So that's it then right? This isn't arson it was an accident."

"The baby wasn't killed in the fire." Grissom responded.

"Alright, well I've got everything in here photographed, bagged and tagged." Nick informed Grissom, turning and packing up the rest of his kit.

"Go get the security tapes and take them back to the lab. Try to confirm or contradict the witnesses' timeline," Grissom directed.

"On it." Nick took off in search of the tapes.

* * *

x 

Nick arrived back at the lab and headed back to AV to give Archie the security tapes. Nick hated watching security tapes and normally made Greg sit with Archie and watch them. However Greg was MIA. Nick frowned worried about his secret crush.

Greg still hadn't called him back. This was completely unlike Greg; but then again so was walking off a crime scene.

What really had Nick worried though was the brief look of terror on Greg's face as he'd flashed by on his mad dash from the hotel. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Nick rounded the corner and walked straight into the man who was occupying his thoughts.

"Greg!" Nick exclaimed, leaning forward to hug the man before suddenly realizing where he was and pulling back awkwardly.

"Hi, Nicky." Greg said softly, his head tilted down, lips drooping.

"What happened to you man? You were there one second and gone then next." Nick asked worriedly, he didn't like this look on Greg's face now either.

"I know the guy, Monty Bender, my family has done business with him for years." Greg told him, but Nick didn't buy it.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "So you recognized him and ran away at top speed? I'm not buying that Greggo." Nick put a hand on Greg's arm, "What's going on?" He asked quietly.

Greg pulled his arm away, "I'm telling the truth Nick. I recognized him and wanted to get away as soon as possible so I wouldn't compromise the case." Greg argued, a mulish look on his face.

Nick responded in kind "Fine you don't want to tell me what's going on that's your prerogative, but I suggest that you come up with a better excuse before you talk to Grissom." Nick snapped before walking off continuing on to the AV lab.

"Archie here are the tapes let's get started." Nick growled. He sat down next to Archie and began to brood.

* * *

x 

"Fuck," Greg said, kicking a base board softly, "I really screwed that up," Greg sighed, he knew he would never be able to explain the reason he fled to Nick.

He couldn't explain it to anyone.

Hopefully, he wouldn't ever have to.

Hopefully, they would quickly solve this case and move on to another one.

Hopefully, Nick would forgive him for being such an jerk.

Hopefully.

* * *

x 

"Nick didn't the personal trainer say that he was in the room all night?" Archie asked the preoccupied CSI.

"Yeah," Nick said, dragging his focus back to the case and away from Greg.

"Well I have him leaving several times including right before the fire started," Archie said, playing back two such instances.

"He never mentioned that," Nick said. "I'm going to call Brass," he add excitedly.

Finally something to keep his mind off Greg.

* * *

x 

An hour after Archie's discovery Grissom tiredly made his way back into the lab. He needed to go see Doc Robbins for the details on the autopsy, find Nick and see if he had come up with anything new…Then there was the whole situation with Greg… He didn't quite now how to deal with the youngest CSI.

"Grissom" Nick yelled from down the hall.

"Nick what's going on?" Grissom asked, mentaly checking, 'find Nick,' off his to do list.

"Gris this is big, Archie we need to borrow your lab for a moment." Nick said, dragging Grissom in and pushing Archie out. He shut the door, walked across the room and stuck a tape in the VCR.

"What's going on Nick?" Grissom questioned. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was on the tape.

"The personal trainer, Mike Stephens, we have him on the security tape leaving the room several times. Which contradicts his statement." Nick paused for a moment before continuing, "This is a tape of his interview with Brass and I… Gris… you just need to watch this." Nick trailed off before pressing play.

Grissom zeroed in on the TV screen, he was now positive he wasn't going to like what was on the tape.

Mike Stephens was a balding middle aged man. For a personal trainer he looked very unhealthy; drink reddened cheeks and a spare tire around the waste. He also looked terrified; he was sweating and looking back and forth nervously from Nick to Brass.

"Mr. Stephens, this is your last chance to come clean." Brass said, "Nick here has found something very interesting."

Stephens paled and started breathing faster. Grissom leaned forward to get a better view.

"Mr. Stephens, we all ready know everything," Nick said kindly. "Why don't you give us your side while you still can."

"Oh shit… I haven't done it in years, I swear." Stephens croaked out, he had a smokers voice; rough and deep.

On the tape Nick and Brass looked at each other in confusion for a second before smoothing their features back over so they looked blank.

"That's not what we heard." Brass said, obviously choosing his words carefully trying to keep Stephens talking. Grissom nodded his head in approval, if anyone could trick this man into confessing to a crime they had no clue about it would be Brass.

"I'm not lying! I haven't done it in years!" Stephens yelled. Grissom hadn't thought the man could get any more agitated but he was wrong. Stephens began to rock back and forth and let out little sobs.

"It doesn't matter you're going to jail for a long time" Brass said, on the attack trying to through him more off guard.

Stephens started to cry in earnest, "No! Please I'll do anything," He sobbed out.

"We want all the details," Nick said, trying to play at being the good cop. "If we like what we hear we'll talk to the DA about leniency."

Stephens sobbed and nodded.

"Start at the beginning," Nick said. Grissom turned up the volume.

"I was just the driver," Stephens said.

"What did you drive?" Brass questioned.

"An ice cream truck, we'd go to the poor neighborhoods in New York looking."

"Looking for what?" Brass pressed.

"Kids," Stephens choked out. Grissom frowned at the TV, he didn't like where this was going.

"Kids?" Nick asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Lit...Little boys…" Stephens sobbed out.

For several moments no one spoke Stephens just sobbed, Brass glared and in the background Grissom could see Nick clenching his fists and seemingly trying to regain control. If Grissom's weakness was infant deaths Nicks was kids.

Grissom thought that something bad must have happened to Nick as a child, but that wasn't exactly something you asked someone. He watched with pride as Nick pulled it back together and managed to put a blank almost friendly look back on his face.

"Monty would sit in the back and look out a little peephole." Stephens said after he had finally regained control. "When he'd find a boy he liked he'd point him out to me. I would pull the kid aside and invite him to Monty's estate for the weekend. If he said yes, I'd give him a number to call to set it all up."

"And then what" Nick asked, trying to coax more out of the man

"I don't know." He choked out.

"You don't know?" Brass said frowning.

"I don't know! I never _wanted_ to know!" Stephens shouted.

"You're not giving us much here Mike…" Nick said, pausing to build tension. "I don't know how much I'm going to be able to help you…" He picked up the file and turned as if to head out of the room.

"WAIT! Wait, I know more" Nick paused and turned around but didn't put down the file.

"The-there was a law suit back in 87 or 88, he was accused of molesting a 10 year old boy… it was settled out of court…" Stephens began sobbing once more.

Nick pressed the stop button and turned to Grissom, "Well?"

Grissom was still staring at the blank screen deep in thought. He turned to Nick, "It looks like we have a new case"


	3. Fact or Fiction

A/N: Here is chapter 3! YAY! Read, Review and Hopefully Enjoy! 8)

Disclaimer: Not Mine 8( Any characters you recognize belong to Bruckheimer and Zuicker, the rest are mine

Beta's by jayceepat, thanks for all the help!

* * *

x 

"I want this case Grissom," Nick barked.

"Ni-" Grissom began, but Nick interrupted him.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you. This is my case." Nick's face was blank, but Grissom could almost see the rage flowing off of Nick in waves.

"I was just going to tell you it was yours; however, if you can't control your temper I'll assign it to Catherine."

"No," Nick was quick to say, "I'm sorry. It's just that cases like this get to me…" he trailed off.

Grissom sighed not quite sure what he should say or do in this situation. This was one of those moments he hated being a supervisor. On one hand, he knew that this case was already personal for Nick and could end up hurting him in the long run. However, on the other hand, it would hurt their working relationship if Grissom took him off it. "Maybe you should let Catherine handle this." Grissom suggested hoping Nick wouldn't take offense.

"NO! I can do this Gris," Nick insisted. "From here on out I'm the ice man" He said, once again wiping his face clear of all emotion.

"You don't need to be the ice man Nick," Grissom said pausing a moment to gather his thoughts. "In a lot of ways your emotions are what make you such a great investigator. They give you the strength to keep working and searching long after the rest of us have given up."

Nick gave Grissom a wide smile.

"I'm not telling you to let your feeling reign over you," Grissom continued. "Just not to force yourself to feel nothing. I saw you in the video; Stephens was making you mad but he never saw that he was."

"I wanted to hit him. There he was crying 'cause he thought he was going to go to jail." Nick frowned letting the anger out once more. "What he did was unforgivable; nearly as bad as what Bender did."

"What Stephens alleges he did," Grissom corrected. Nick needed to enter this investigation with an open mind. "He may have made something up to get us off his case."

"True, I have to start this investigation assuming Stephens lying." Nick agreed.

"I'll pull Catherine off the B & E to help you." Grissom said.

"Yeah, I'll have her search records for the court case." Nick said formulating his plan of attack

Grissom nodded in agreement before heading off to autopsy.

* * *

x 

Doc Robbins post mortem exam had officially cleared Bender. The baby had died of smoke inhalation. He had been dead before the fall. Back down to one case.

Now Grissom had to deal with Greg. Something he was not looking forward to. While he cared deeply about Greg's well-being as he cared about all his CSI's, in the end he was their boss not their friend.

Gil knew something was going on with Greg, but until Greg confided in him he couldn't help him.

Grissom headed to his office and was about to open the door when he caught sight of Greg for the first time since he had run off.

He was sitting on the couch, slumped forward, shoulders drooping, elbows on his knees with his face in his hands. He was the picture of defeat and sadness.

Grissom had never seen Greg look like that. No matter what, Greg always had a positive outlook on life. He always kept moving and let nothing hold him down.

The Greg in his office looked broken. Like a scared little boy…

Little boy…

Grissom suddenly spun around and walked quickly away from his office in search of Nick. If anyone would be able to answer his question it would be Nick.

* * *

x 

Nick and Catherine were both searching through records, but it was slow going.

Catherine in search of the records of the supposed law suit; Nick in search of the ice cream truck. When Grissom burst into the room he frightened both of them.

"Nick, where did Greg grow up?" Gil asked before either had even had a chance turn around.

"California," both Catherine and Nick answered. No thought needed on that response.

"How do you not know this Grissom?" Catherine asked incredulous. "Have you never talked to Greg?" She added before rolling her eyes and getting back to work.

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked feeling relieved.

"Yeah I've heard enough stories about his exploits growing up," Nick said chuckling slightly, "Why?"

"For a moment I thought that…" Grissom paused unsure how to continue.

"You thought that?" Nick asked.

"Well with his reaction to Bender I thought that maybe…"

"Oh God," Catherine said, "No way. Not Greg. The guy would be in jail if he did that to Greg. No way Greg would let him get away with that" She insisted.

"He wouldn't now, but at 9 or 10?" Nick asked, a soft frown on his face.

"Even so," Catherine argued back. "I think if Bender did molest him; when Greg saw him, he would have blown the whistle, not run away."

Nick opened his mouth to argue, but Grissom ended the argument before it could continue.

"This is all moot because Greg was in California not New York," Grissom said.

"True," Nick conceded turning back to work.

"Why do you think he ran from the crime scene?" Catherine asked not quite ready to drop the topic.

"The most logical explanation I can come up with? Perhaps he knew something about Mr. Bender's predilection for young boys,"

"What!" Nick said turning back from the computer. A look of shock on his face.

"It makes sense" Catherine said cautiously.

"I can't believe you two!" Nick snapped, "This is Greg we're taking about! He would never knowingly let anyone be abused, let alone kids."

"It was just a theory Nick." Catherine soothed.

"It doesn't matter. I care about Greg and I'm not going to let you accuse him of something like that."

"You're right Nick we shouldn't be talking about this," Grissom agreed.

"Thank you," Nick said as Grissom left.

* * *

x 

He couldn't believe they thought that Greg would turn a blind eye to Benders activities, if there were any activities. So far Nick hadn't found anything and Catherine hadn't had any luck either.

Nick knew he shouldn't enter the investigation with preconceived notions but he couldn't help it. He had this gut feeling that Bender was guilty. Now he just had to prove it.

* * *

x

Greg decided that Grissom was the master of psychological torture.

The longer he sat waiting the more anxious he became. He paced for awhile, until he almost knocked over a specimen jar with a giant spider in it. Knowing that Grissom would definitely fire him if he destroyed a part of his collection, Greg settled on the couch.

'I'm going to lose my job' Greg thought morosely.

'Grissom is going to fire me; fire me or demand I tell the truth about what happened… I don't know which worse.'

The longer he sat on the couch the more depressed Greg became. Today had gone to hell in typical Greg Sanders fashion. Every time he's truly happy everything falls apart. He hated to claim victim. But he was. Victim of his bad luck!

He slumped over in defeat. Waiting for Grissom to come and fire him.

About a half hour later Grissom finally showed up. Greg jumped to his feet when Grissom walked in.

Grissom didn't waste a moment before he began speaking, "If you ever run off from a scene like that again, I don't care if your mother is the victim, you won't have a job to come back to. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Greg answered quickly, afraid Grissom was going to change his mind and fire him.

"And until further notice you're assisting in DNA."

"Yes sir."

"Greg, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Grissom questioned

Greg looked at his feet, "No sir." He responded hoping Grissom would leave it.

"Fine, get to DNA and get to work." Grissom ordered.

Greg scrambled out of the room as fast as he could. He wasn't fired! He smiled. Maybe his luck wasn't all bad.

* * *

x 

Nick sighed in frustration. He wasn't coming up with anything. Monty Bender was clean as a whistle; no ice cream truck, nothing suspicious in his financial records, no lawsuit.

"Cath you finding anything?" Nick asked hoping she'd found something; anything.

"Nothing Nicky, sorry." She leaned back in her chair stretching, "I'm going to take a break, grab a cup of coffee. You want one?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Nick replied. "You know how I like it."

Nick went back to looking through Benders records. He was so engrossed he didn't realize someone had entered the room until they touched his shoulder. Surprised, Nick jumped and spun his chair around.

"Sorry," Greg said a hint of a smile on his face. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No worries Greggo." Nick said taking a deep calming breath "What's up?"

"I uhh was umm wondering if we were still uhh on for dinner?" He paused for a moment but before Nick could reply he rushed on "If not, it's cool. I totally understand"

"We're still on," Nick smiled. His earlier anger was completely forgotten. He had really had no reason to be angry; he couldn't expect Greg to tell him everything. Even though Nick would love to know everything about him.

There was an awkward silence for a minute; neither was sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They smiled at each other and laughed; all awkwardness gone.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for not wanting to tell me what's going on. You have every right not to tell me things. I guess I just took it a little personal, like you didn't trust me." Nick said.

"I do trust you Nicky," Greg stepped closer. "I trust you with my life. There really is nothing going on. I just over reacted. I was afraid I was going to say something I wasn't supposed to."

"What's going on?" Nick asked concerned.

"Nothing bad," Greg soothed. "My dad wrote a screen play in the 80's and Mr. Bender bought it." Greg didn't meet Nick's eyes as he spoke, looking up and slightly to the left.

"I thought he wrote all his own stuff," Nick questioned cautiously.

"Nope and that's why I was nervous" Greg confessed. "My whole family is under contract not to say anything. If I had accidentally broke that contract and Bender found out, it could have gotten the lab and my family in a lot of trouble."

Nick nodded though he wasn't quite sure he believed Greg's excuse.

"I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled little kid. I know you were just trying to look out for me and I yelled at you." Greg added frowning and looking very sad.

Nick stood up and ruffled Greg's hair gently, loving the feel of his soft hair slipping through his hand. Greg arched slightly towards Nicks hand as he started to pull away. Nick froze and so did Greg.

They locked eyes as Nick dragged his hand slowly down Greg's scalp until it reached his neck. Greg licked his lips. Nick, memorized by the display, suddenly couldn't wait any longer. It didn't matter that they were in the middle of the lab where everyone could see; he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss Greg. Out the window went his plan of testing the waters. Nick leaned forward and watched Greg's eyes slide shut in anticipation.

That was the moment that Catherine chose to come back to the room. The moment they heard the door knob start to turn they jumped apart; just moments away from their first kiss.

Nick cursed Catherine's horrendous timing. So close to getting the kiss that had haunted him for years.

"Here's your Coffee Nick." She said not noticing the glare Nick sent at her.

"Greg are you alright?" She asked and Nick looked up at Greg. His face was bright red and he was chewing on his bottom lip and fidgeting like a five year old. Nick almost laughed at the picture he made.

"I'm fine Cat, why do you ask?"

"Don't call me Cat. You just look funny; like you have to pee and you're embarrassed at the same time," Catherine informed him, a wicked smile on her face.

"Ha Ha," Greg said frowning at Catherine and not meeting Nicks gaze.

Nick reached over and patted Greg's back. "Ignore her; you look fine." He smiled when Greg met his eyes, a tentative smile on his face. "I'm going to break for dinner in an hour that good for you?"

"Yeah that's good," Greg said sending him a bright smile.

"I'll meet you in the locker room." Nick said as he sat back down in the computer chair.

"Ok," Greg said and walked out heading back to the DNA lab.

"What was that all about?" Catherine asked an evil smile on her face.

"Nothing; Greg was just explaining why he ran off like he did," Nick told her, hoping to divert her. "I'm not sure I believe him. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Catherine looked interested," Well what was his excuse?"

"He said Bender bought a screen play…" Nick trailed off a sudden realization hitting him.

"Nick?" Catherine said.

"I think Greg may have unintentionally just given us a lead," Nick exclaimed. He spun around on his chair and began searching.

"Care to tell me what it is?" Catherine asked as Nick tapped away on the computer.

"Greg said Bender bought a screen play from Greg's dad in the 80's," Nick was positive he was right and if he was they may have just broke the case.

"So?" Catherine asked her voice tinged with frustration.

"So, there are no payouts to Greg's dad in the 80's, there are no large payments to any single person in the 80's. I think that he may have paid Mr. Sanders from another account or…"

"Under another name. His real name." Catherine interrupted him suddenly understanding.

"So what is Monty Bender's real name?" Nick asked hoping Catherine knew.

"One moment." Catherine got on the net and searched.

"Clyde Hogarsville, I would have changed my name to." Catherine said.

Nick ignored her and got to work trying to find the financial records of Clyde Hogarsville AKA Monty Bender.

* * *

x 

45 minutes later, Catherine and Nick were sitting in the room silently fuming at what they'd found.

"This can't be right Nick. We must be missing something," Catherine insisted.

"We're not Catherine. The evidence doesn't lie and we've got plenty." Nick said dejectedly.

"Most of it is based on the assumption that Bender has been molesting little boys," Catherine reminded him, "we don't know that for sure."

"I found the Ice Cream truck Cath. It's only a matter of time before you find the court records." He argued back. He really wanted to hit something or someone hard right now.

"Nicky…" Catherine said reaching out to sooth him

"Don't. I just can't believe this. Grissom was right… Greg knew…" Nick shook his head once more in disbelief, "I need to go take a walk."

Catherine nodded, "I'm going to keep looking through the records."

Nick didn't respond, just walked out, headed in the direction of the locker room intent on grabbing his pack of emergency cigarettes and heading outside.

The instant he opened the locker room door Nick wished he'd forgone the cigarettes and just headed outside. The last person he wanted to see was sitting on the bench tying his shoes. Greg looked up before Nick could attempt to sneak back out.

"Hey Nicky, your early I figured I'd have to drag you out of the lab," Greg joked, a bright smile on his face.

Nick ignored him and headed straight to his locker intent on getting his cigarettes and leaving. He hoped Greg would catch the drift and leave him alone.

"Everything ok Nick?" Greg asked from behind him. Nick could practically picture the look he had on his face; a little frown, his eyebrows furrowed.

Nick continued to ignore him. Clenching his teeth and opening his locker. Trying to hold himself together. He was desperate to hold himself together and not confront Greg in the locker room.

"Nick?" Greg said softly before touching his back so very gently. Nick lost it. He couldn't bear that soft touch, knowing that the Greg was not the man he'd thought him to be.

"Don't touch me!" Nick shouted pushing Greg away. The hurt look on Greg's face only served to make Nick angrier because half of him wanted to apologize and make the look go away and the other half wanted to hurt him more.

"What's going on Nick?" Greg asked. Nick couldn't hold it any more. If Greg wanted to know, he would tell him.

"I know why you really ran away today Greg." Nick's voice sounded calmer then he was much calmer.

All the color drained from Greg's face, "Wha-what are you talking about?" he said so quietly Nick almost didn't hear him.

"I know all about your little deal with Bender: or should I say Clyde Hogarsville?" Nick spat out.

Greg looked confused now, "I have no idea what you're talking about." His face began to regain some color.

"Bull shit Greg. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Nick growled. Greg pretending he had no clue what was going on was making him angrier.

"No I really don't," Greg said angrily.

"Fine, you want me to spell it out for you," Nick yelled? "I will. For the last 20 years Bender has been paying your family $100,000 dollars a year. Hush money."

"Hush money? Where are you getting this shit from?" Greg yelled

"Money talks Greg and so does the non-disclosure agreement you signed." Nick bellowed

"My family signed and I told you why!" Greg shouted back.

"Because of a screen play?" Nick scoffed, "Then why the pay offs?" he snarled

"It's royalties! Why would Bender be paying my family off Nick?" Greg yelled.Greg's face was red from shouting; his fists were clenched but his eyes held fear and that fueled Nick's rage.

"Because you all know what he likes to do to little boys!" Nick yelled.

All the color drained from Greg's face once more and for a moment Nick though Greg was going to pass out. He swayed for a moment; shoulders slumped, eyes squeezed shut, face deathly pale. He grabbed onto the locker to steady himself. He opened his eyes and took several deep breathes before looking at Nick. "You don't know what you're talking about." He murmured.

"I think I do Greg. How long have you known?" Nick asked in a hateful tone

"It's not like that." Greg whispered turning his face away from Nick.

"Oh it's not? What's it like then Greg?" Nick stepped closer getting in Greg's face.

Greg shook his head and turned around. Nick stepped up behind him and leaned in close.

"Explain it to me Greg, what is it like then?" he hissed in his ear. Greg didn't say anything just shook his head once more.

"Talk to me god damn it, you always have so much to say," Nick ground out. Greg was trembling and gripping the locker to stay up. Nick however, could care less.

"What's the matter...feeling guilty? Thinking of all the kids you let him hurt over the years?" he rumbled

"STOP IT!" Greg cried spinning and shoving Nick back so quickly it took Nick a moment to figure out what had happened.

"Stop it…" he whimpered and Nick was surprised to see the swirl of emotion in his eyes. Hurt, confusion, fear, but mostly sadness. A deep aching sadness; and for the first time since his discovery Nick felt something other than anger. He felt guilt. A tear slowly leaked out of Greg's eyes. Followed by another and another.

"Talk to me," Nick pled.

Greg opened and closed his mouth several times as if trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out. His head dropped. He turned away for a moment breathing deeply and slowly.

He wiped the tears off his face before looking Nick straight in the eyes. His face was blank. There was no trace of all the emotion Nick had seen raging in him only moments ago.

"You already know everything. What's left to say?" He turned and walked out.

Nick watched him leave in shock.

"Fuck," he said softly to himself, before spinning and punching the locker, "God damn it."

He shook it off and headed back to the computer lab. Cigarettes and a walk were completely forgotten.

Catherine jumped up the moment he walked in, "Thank god you're back. I was about to come find you."

"Why, did you find something?" Nick asked. He pushed all thoughts of Greg out of his head.

"Yes… you just, you need to read this." Catherine said thrusting over some computer paper.

Nick grabbed the papers and began reading them. By the time he finished the first page his hands were shaking. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Have you confirmed this?"

"Yes. Parents' names are right, age is right, time and location are right."

"Oh god…" Nick groaned.

"I know." Catherine agreed a sad look on her face.

"I am such an ass hole."


	4. Say What?

**A/N:** Here is ch 4! yay! Extra Special thanx to my Beta jayceepat who helped me a ton with this chapter! Read, Review, Enjoy 8)

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine 8( Any characters you recognize belong to Bruckheimer and Zuicker, the rest are mine

* * *

x

x

Greg walked calmly out of the locker room. He signed out at the desk, then walked out the front door.

He walked slowly out to his car nodding a greeting when he ran into a woman from the day shift that he knew.

He got in the car, threw his jacket in the back seat, started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Greg arrived at his house, got out of the car, unlocked the front door, walked inside and headed upstairs. He entered his bedroom and laid face down on the bed. That was when his brain kicked back on.

A single small sob escaped, followed by another and then another. Soon, his whole body was shaking with the force of them. He curled up on his bed and cried until there were no tears left although a small sob still escaped from time to time.

He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knew they'd figure everything out soon, and then what? He had no answer.

It was his own fault he was hurting right now. He'd put his trust in the wrong people. Hell, he'd staked his happiness on them. What a stupid thing to do. Trusting people just caused you pain and Greg was not going to accept the pain anymore; he would not be the victim again. Not again.

Tomorrow he would go back to work and pretend that nothing had happened. He would forget about Nick and the brief possibility of more that had made his heart flutter.

He would strike the name 'Monty Bender' from his memory.

From now on he and his co-workers were strictly that; co-workers. No more jokes. No more flirting. No more meals after shift or video game marathons. Especially with a dark haired Texan who had the ability to hurt him so much just with his words alone. He refused to be hurt any more. No more pain.

He had to protect himself since no one else would. No one ever had.

* * *

x 

"Catherine are you absolutely sure about this?" Gil asked.

Nick responded before Catherine could. "Absolutely Grissom; she checked it twice and so did I. The parents names are right, Age is right… and he lived in New York for 3 years when he was a kid." Nick looked a bit guilty. "I called his grandfather and asked… told him it was for a game we were playing."

"We need to talk to Greg," Catherine said. She felt sick at the thought of the conversation they would be having.

"Catherine and I will go and talk to him," Grissom told Nick standing up and making ready to leave.

"No! Nick blurted out. "I should go."

"Nick, I don't think that's a good idea. Haven't you upset him enough for one day?" Catherine asked.

Even though she knew Nick didn't know the truth when he yelled at Greg, it still pissed her off that he had hurt him.

"I know. That's why I want to go; I need to apologize to him." Nick explained.

"Well this isn't about your needs, it's about Greg" Catherine argued. She knew that she was being a little stubborn but she was worried about Greg.

"I know that I just… I made a stupid selfish mistake and I need to fix it. Please," he begged, sadly sending her a plaintive look.

"I know that Nick," Catherine said gently "but you just may make it worse. He may be ashamed to talk about it with you."

"And he won't feel ashamed talking to you or Grissom?" Nick asked; a slight edge to his voice.

"Nic-" Catherine tried to interrupt him but Nick continued talking.

"He's going to feel worse talking to either of you. Grissom is his boss and intimidates the hell out of him and you and he barely know each other."

Catherine opened her mouth to protest. She and Greg were not best friends but she cared about him. However before she got a chance to correct Nick he beat her to it.

"I'm not saying you don't care about him, I know you do. _But_ Greg sees you two as authority figures and I think it will really freak him out having both of you there trying to get answers.

"Nick's right" Grissom sighed. "He's going to feel cornered if I go; like he _has_ to tell me.

Catherine, you and Nick go talk to him tonight. I think this is a matter better discussed outside the lab." Grissom sat back at his desk and began working on some paper work, effectively dismissing them.

Catherine and Nick shared a look, rolled their eyes and headed out.

* * *

x

The trip to Greg's apartment was completely silent. Both Nick and Catherine were deep in thought.

Catherine was thinking about Nick and Greg.

Something was up with them. She just couldn't quite figure out what. Nick had defended Greg so fiercely; completely unwilling to even theorize that Greg was involved in Benders scheme. Then later, when all the evidence seemed to prove that Greg was guilty, Nick had been so angry.

Catherine didn't think she had ever seen him so angry; he seemed to take it personally..

Then there was the whole scene she had walked into after her coffee break. If she didn't know better she would say that Nick and Greg were about to kiss. The way they had jerked apart and Greg's subsequent blush and fidgeting only reinforced her theory.

But both men were straight. She knew that. Nick was a ladies-man; she'd seen the evidence first hand. Then there was Greg. She'd caught him looking down her shirt enough times to prove to her that he was straight.

On the other hand they had chemistry. Over time Catherine had watched them change. They started as coworkers who got on each others nerves and then became close friends who seemed to relate to each other in a special way.

Catherine remembered a time when Greg used to complain to she and Sara about Nick all the time; how he treated him like lab equipment, like a machine rather than a human being. He talked to him only when he needed something and as soon as he got it he was gone. The thing that irritated Greg the most was that after Greg gave him his results, he would talk out loud to himself as though the results weren't clear. That particular habit drove Greg nuts and no matter how many times Greg had asked him not to do it…he still did.

Lately, Catherine couldn't remember the last time Greg had complained about Nick, or vice versa. In fact, before the shift split, when Greg was still a trainee, Nick had been the one least bothered by working with Greg, and often defended him when the others got irritated at his constant questions.

Nick had really taken Greg under his wing, always willing to answer a question or lend an ear when Greg was upset by a case. He always had time to quiz Greg or listen to his theory on a case and, unlike Warrick or Sara, Nick was able to play devils advocate when Greg theorized without completely decimating Greg's self-esteem.

Greg helped Nick out just as much. He helped the CSI 3 mellow out a little. Sometimes it was a stupid joke and sometimes he simply told him to relax when he was angry about a case; something no one else in the lab, except Grissom, was able to do.

The more Catherine thought the more she began to wonder if something was going on between them.

Nick and Greg had really become friends during Greg's training. The question now was; were they more? Or had Nick ruined it with his misplaced anger?

* * *

x 

Meanwhile, Nick was brooding. He had messed up; big time. He had let his anger take over blinding him to everything else.

It had just hurt to think that the man he considered his best friend, was a fake. That everything they had done or talked about hadn't been real.

That the almost kiss hadn't been real.

By the time Nick had figured out what he wanted with Greg and finally decided to go for it. Nick was in deeper than he wanted to be;deeper than he should be. He wasn't in love with Greg now, but he could see it developing, in the not-so-distant future. It had hurt to lose that.

He was somewhat prepared for Greg to reject him, especially if he was straight but to lose that future because Greg wasn't the type of man he claimed to be; the type he seemed to be…that had hurt worse than he was prepared for.

Nick had reacted foolishly. Yelling at Greg in the locker room until he cried and begged him to stop…

The fear and sadness he'd seen in Greg's eye's made sense now in the light of Catherine's discovery.

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat as they pulled up to Greg's house. He sent a silent prayer up to God asking him to help Greg forgive him. He put the car in park and hopped out sharing a quick look with Catherine before knocking on the door.

"That was quick," Greg said as he flung the door open, obviously expecting some one else. Instead he found Nick and Catherine standing on his door step looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Hi. Oh, you're not delivering my Chinese take-out order," he said frowning, obviously not happy to see them.

"May we come in?" Catherine asked.

Greg eyed them both warily for a moment. He looked tired and his eyes were red and looked as though he'd spent sometime crying. Nick sadly acknowledged, to himself, that he probably had.

"Please," Nick added after a moment seeing that Greg had been about to say no. He smiled sadly at Greg hoping to convince him he wasn't out for blood this time.

Greg sighed and he stepped back letting them in.

"What do you want?" Greg asked coldly. It was obvious he was not in the mood for small talk.

Nick just looked at the floor, a guilty expression on his face. Catherine looked back and forth between the two men before rolling her eyes and taking over.

"We have some questions for you." She said, in her most professional voice, her face blank.

At the sound of her voice, Nick had looked up and taking a cue from her, pulled himself together and plastered a neutral expression on his face.

"Should I call my lawyer?" Greg asked sarcastically.

"If you feel like you need to," Nick answered, wincing on the inside a bit. He knew that if he was to make it through this meeting unscathed, he needed to put up a professional front.

Greg scowled, and led them into his living room but remained standing.

Catherine shifted on her feet uneasily before beginning, "I don't know if you are aware Greg but Nick and I are working on a case related to the Casino fire."

"I was vaguely aware," Greg answered looking at Nick. Nick blushed and looked at the ground before struggling to return to CSI mode.

"I was questioning Mike Stephens and he brought some interesting information to light." Nick said, while watching Greg for any sort of reaction. "He told me a story about an ice cream truck and little boys." There was a definite flinch when he'd mentioned the ice cream truck.

"Your point?" Greg asked shortly.

"We know Greg," Catherine said gently.

"What exactly do you think you know?" Greg asked a look of both confusion and anger on his face.

"We know what Monty Bender did to you. I found your statement on a celebrity scandal web site under Bender's real name," Catherine answered in a detached voice.

Greg's jaw tightened his hands balled into fists. "What are you talking about?" He growled out glaring at her.

Nick and Catherine shared a look before Nick passed him a print out from the website. Greg grabbed the papers and began reading.

Nick watched all the color drain from Greg's face for the fourth time that day. He stumbled back until the backs of his legs hit his couch and then he collapsed onto it.

"Where did you get this?" Greg asked. He was slumped on the couch, his eyes glued to the document in his hands. His voice was weak, as though he was out of breath.

"A website, someone posted it there several years ago." Catherine said, a frown marring here other wise blank face.

"Is there anything more you can tell us that wasn't in the statement?" Nick asked.

He knew he and Catherine were being slightly cold, but it was for the best.

Greg snapped his head up. He looked back and forth between Nick and Catherine a sad look on his face.

"Anything you can tell us could stop him from doing this to another kid." Catherine added.

Greg snorted, "Who said he had ever hurt any kids before?"

* * *

x 

Catherine and Nick gaped at Greg.

"You did," Catherine said gesturing to the papers Greg had in his hands.

"Sit down and I'll explain everything to you." Greg said gesturing to the love seat across from him.

Nick and Catherine sat down quickly, both eager to understand what the hell was going on.

Greg took a moment to gather it all together unsure where he should start and how much to tell them, "When I was seven, my brother David was born." He haltingly began, "Davy had a bad heart and had to have surgery immediately."

"We moved from California, where I was born, to New York where they had the best children's hospital in the world. It was my brothers best chance at survival."

Greg paused and looked down. He could feel Nick's eye's on him watching him, waiting for him to give something away with his body language. Greg fought down the urge to yell at him to quit staring and continued on with his story.

"It was really expensive and Davy racked up hundreds of thousands of dollars in hospital bills. We lived in this awful apartment in an terrible neighborhood. Nothing worked and I hated it. When Monty Bender invited me up to his house for a weekend it was the first good thing that had happened to my family in a long time. My Mom and I drove up the next Saturday, my dad stayed at home with Davy."

Now came the hard part Greg stood and walked across the room until he was standing in front of his bookcase. He needed to put distance between himself and the two CSI's.

"On our second day there, my Mom found me crying in the bathroom and I told her that Monty had…" Greg's voice cracked and a slight sob forced its way out but he forced himself to continue on, "I told her that he had touched me…" Another small sob forced its way out. "And then made me touch him…" several more sobs and Greg stopped talking for a minute but still didn't turn around. He could still remember the guilt and the shame he felt when he'd told his mother. Greg gave himself a moment to be miserable but then he quickly squashed it all back down and continued on with his tale.

"She didn't believe me," Greg said after he was back under control though his voice was a little rough, "and she was right not to."

"You lied?" Catherine blurted out. Greg winced and squeezed his eyes shut forcing the tears back.

"I lied," Greg agreed after a moment.

"He never touched me. The reason I was crying was because the weekend was almost over."Greg finally turned around once he was sure he was in control of himself again.

"The next night I'd have to leave and go back to our awful apartment with my dying brother who we couldn't afford to keep alive much longer," Greg explained. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. He hadn't looked at Nick or Catherine yet. He wasn't ready to see the disappointment he knew would be on their faces.

"You made it all up?" Nick asked in a strained voice.

Greg ignored Nick's question and just continued on with his story "When we got home my parents questioned me about it and I stuck to my story afraid I was going to get in trouble. By the time I told my parents the truth, it was to late they had already filed the law suit." Greg sighed, finally looking up and meeting their eyes.

He was surprised to find not disappointment but sadness in their eyes.

He continued on, telling the final part of his story. "They decided to go ahead with it and hoped he would settle out of court. He did; he paid off Davy's medical bills and agreed to pay my parents $100,00 a year for the next 25 years."

"So what you're saying is that Bender never touched you?" Catherine asked uneasily

"Yes" Greg answered shortly wanting this just to be over and them to leave.

"Never?" Nick asked.

"No he never touched me" Greg answered, suddenly remembering that they weren't there as his 'friends' but as CSI's interrogating a witness.

Greg realized the sadness in their eyes wasn't for him; for what he'd gone through.They were sad because he wouldn't give them what they needed to prosecute Bender. Greg scowled and glared at Nick, however mid-glare, their eyes met and Greg saw something in Nick's eyes he wished he hadn't.

* * *

x

Nick wasn't too sure he bought Greg's story. Not only did it sound like a cover up story, but the way Greg acted when telling it was suspicious. He had been unable to even face them when he'd talked about the 'alleged' abuse.

Not only that but Greg's reaction to Bender at the crime scene hadn't been guilt, it had been fear. He hadn't looked guilty in the locker room either; he looked sad, and hurt.

When Greg's and his eye's had met while Greg glared at him Nick had seen a flash of himself, of his secret pain in Greg's eyes. He wished he hadn't.

"Greg, you can tell us the truth, we're your friends. We care about you" Nick said. He doubted that Greg would respond by telling them the truth, but he hoped he would.

"Oh so you're my friends now? 5 minutes ago you were CSI's and I was a case." Greg yelled standing up. The anger that had flashed in his eyes a few moments ago now back in full force. "Now that my statement won't help your case we're all friends." Greg continued on sarcastically.

"We're just trying to help you." Catherine said calmly.

"No you're trying to solve a case, if you were trying to help me you wouldn't have come here and treated me like a suspect."

"We didn't treat you like a suspect," Catherine argued. Though Nick had the grace to blush and look ashamed.

Greg was right they had treated him like a suspect, but for a worse reason than Greg thought. They had done it to protect themselves. If they were really his friends, they would have braved the pain with him; not thrown him into it alone. They hid behind their professionalism.

"Well then, since this is just a plesant meeting between friends, I can ask you to leave without legal repercussions" Greg said walking over to the door and pulling it open. "Get out."

Nick knew in that moment what he needed to do to fix this. He rose and walked out quickly out the front door dragging Catherine behind him. Both Greg and Catherine looked shocked at his behavior, though Greg recovered first slamming and locking the door.

Once outside Catherine rounded on Nick, "What the hell was that Nick?"

"Catherine, Greg just all but screamed at us that what he wants right now is a friend. He needs a friend right now. So you are going to get in the car and head home. I am going to go back in there, take my licks, beg for forgiveness and hopefully be able to prove to him that I'm there for the right reasons this time."

Catherine stared at Nick in shock for a moment before agreeing and wishing him luck. She gave him a quick hug and hoped in the Denali. She stared out the window at Nick for a moment in a very calculating way before starting the engine and driving off.

Nick watched her until she turned the corner heading back to the lab as he'd known she would.

He took a deep breath and attempted to gather his thoughts before walking back up to the door and knocking.

* * *

**A/N2:** CH5 is about half-way done so expect it Friday-ish. Review and it'll inspire me to write faster 8) 


	5. Maybe Baby

**A/N: Sorry… I know I said Friday, but well my first draft of this Chapter sucked so I completely rewrote it. I also turn 21 in checks watch 27 hours 28 minutes (not that I'm counting or anything) My friends have been dragging me out for pre-birthday events all week since I turn 21 on a Monday 8P. So I didn't even get this chapter to my Beta ( who did an amazing job) until about 4 am Friday morning… **

**Beta'd by jayceepat who is super awesome! **

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine 8( Any characters you recognize belong to Bruckheimer and Zuicker, the rest are mine

* * *

x

_He took a deep breath and attempted to gather his thoughts before walking back up to the door and knocking._

He waited a minute giving Greg a chance to answer before pulling Greg's spare key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

The house was dead silent.

Nick knew that was a very bad sign. The angrier Greg got the more quiet he was. As silent as the house was Nick was amazed he hadn't burst into flames when he entered.

Nick began searching the house room by room for Greg, though he'd already knew where he would find him. His study.

According to Greg everyone should have a little space that was just for them. For Greg, it was his study. It was a combination music room and library. One wall was devoted to books and the other was CD's and a state-of-the-art stereo. A big overstuffed couch and coffee table was in between the two walls Greg's study was where Greg went to unwind. Nick had only been in it a few times, but he was positive that's where he would be found.

Nick approached the door that lead to Greg's sanctuary. Though he heard no noise coming from the room Nick knew that's where he was. He tapped on the door softly, almost immediately he heard movement in the room. After he knocked a second time the door cracked open and Greg stuck his head out.

"I thought I kicked you out. _Officer_." Greg said, before stepping into the hallway and closing the study door behind him. "How'd you get in? I know I locked the door."

Nick held up the key.

"Oh. Why are you here? I thought you left," He said frowning softly.

"We need to talk," Nick said, a determined look on his face.

"We already talked, _officer_." Greg shot back once again putting an emphasis on officer.

"I'm not here as a CSI; I'm here as your friend."

Greg snorted. "What? Did you jump in the telephone booth outside and change from Super CSI back into Nick Stokes, mild-mannered Texan?"

"I want to apologize" Nick said refusing to be derailed by Greg's angry attempts at humor.

"I don't care." Greg turned around and headed back into his study.

Nick darted after him holding the door open and forcing his way in, "Please Greg," he begged.

"Get. Out." Greg said in a low deadly voice.

"Greg, I know I fucked up, Big time." Nick said, moving towards Greg. "But, I want to fix this. I care about you and I hate that I hurt you."

"You didn't care 10 minutes ago and I don't think you do now." Greg backed away from Nick putting the couch in between them.

"I do, so much."

"I don't want to hear it. Please leave," Greg said, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Just give me 5 minutes and if you want me to leave then, I will." Nick moved closer as he spoke until he was standing in front of Greg. He put his hand on Greg's and gave it a slight squeeze, "Please."

For a moment Greg looked as though he was going to give in and listen, but just for a moment. "No." He said an air of finality in his tone. "I said I didn't care and I don't. If you're not out of my house in 5 seconds I'm calling the police." He pulled his hand away from Nick's slowly.

"Fine," Nick agreed turning and heading to the door only to stop and turn back around, "but while we wait for them will you listen to me?" he asked leaning against the door effectively blocking the only exit to the room.

"Ugh! You are so frustrating!" Greg said hitting Nick in the shoulder hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

He glared at Nick for a moment before sighing. "You'll leave as soon as you're done?"

"I promise" Nick agreed quickly.

"Fine. Talk." Greg said settling on the couch. Nick hated the cold look he had in his eyes and wanted to make it disappear.

Nick settled back against the door more comfortably. "I don't know where to start," he admitted.

"Start at the beginning." Greg said crossing his legs and bobbing one foot in a frustrated manner.

"OK…uhh that whole scene in the locker room today."

"Yes?" His voice lacked it's normal warmth as well.

"You're not making this any easier you know." Nick informed him a slight smile on his face. He should have known Greg wouldn't really just sit back and let him talk.

"Did you expect me to?"

"No I just… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry I lost my temper. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry that I hurt you… I'm so sorry I made you cry, so incredibly sorry."

Greg frowned for a second before the cold blank look returned.

"I had no right to attack you the way I did. No matter what I thought you had done." Nick continued as he moved away from the door and sat on the coffee table in front of Greg.

"I'm ashamed of how I acted then. I'm more ashamed of how I treated you a few minutes ago though."

Greg raised an eyebrow at that silently asking Nick to continue.

"You were right. We treated you like a suspect. You're our friend." He put his hand on Greg's knee. "My _best_ friend and we treated you like dirt."

Greg looked down for a second biting his bottom lip. He looked so young and confused, Nick hated that he was the cause of the lost look.

"You're wrong though about why we were treating you like that. You thought we don't care; that I don't care but I do, so very much."

"Then why? Why did you treat me like I didn't matter?" Greg asked his eye bright with unshed tears.

"Because I'm a selfish jerk."

Greg lips twitched fractionally and his eyes warmed a little.

"Cath found the statement and we knew we were going to have to talk to you. That it was going to be painful for you and for us."

"How was it painful for you? You sat there and listened, no one did anything to you." Greg snarled.

"Because I hated the idea that something that bad happened to you and I hated more that I had to confront you about it."

Greg nodded his head in understanding.

Nick seized Greg's hands, "Someday I hope you'll be able to tell me the truth, what really happened, but until that day I'm not going to ask."

"You're not?" Greg asked surprised.

"No, I'm not." Nick reaffirmed. Greg sent a shy smile at him and Nick took heart and continued on.

"I hid behind my professionalism to save myself some pain and it caused you more." Nick squeezed Greg's hands softly. "What you went through, whatever it was, was awful and we made it worse. I know saying I'm sorry doesn't cut it, but I am sorry."

"Yeah you did make it worse," Greg agreed, and Nick noticed he looked more like himself and less cold. "But what I really don't understand is why one moment we were good; better than good. Then the next..." Greg shrugged.

"I just… I thought I had it all figured… I…" Nick looked at his lap in frustration. He didn't quite know how to explain how he had felt, or why he had felt the way he did.

The truth was the best option. Time to lay down all his cards. "I'm a planner Greg. Everything I do is planned out ahead of time. And when I thought that you were standing by and letting Bender hurt those boys…" Greg looked away. "It destroyed my plans…"

Greg looked back up something akin to hope in his eyes. "What plans Nick?"

Nick swallowed before taking the big plunge "I like you Greg, as more then just a friend."

"You do?" Greg asked a cautious smile on his face.

"Yeah, for awhile now. I just… I just recently figured it out. I mean I've always thought you were gorgeous. It's just recently that I realized that-"

"That you liked me for more than my body?" Greg said smiling.

"Yeah. We almost kissed today" Nick said in hopes Greg would tell him how he felt.

"Almost" Greg agreed.

"I wanted to, so bad."

Greg nodded. "I did to. I like you Nick." Nick smiled "But, I don't trust you. Not right now." He reached out and rested his hand on Nicks arm.

"I want you to be able to trust me again." Nick said earnestly. He could think of nothing he wanted more.

"I want to as well, but it's going to take time and until I can, we can only be friends."

"I understand completely." Nick said elated and depressed at the same time. Greg had rejected him, but just for the moment. Nick was going to earn back Greg's trust and then he was going to get Greg.

"I'm glad. There's one thing I want you to do for me though." Greg said once again frowning.

"Anything" Nick instantly agrees.

"This is big Nick so I'll understand if you say no" Greg paused studying Nick. "I want you to talk to a therapist about why you freaked out like you did"

"What?" Nick was surprised. Of all the things he had expected Greg to ask, he had never even considered that.

"I've never seen that side of you before Nick and I never want to again." He paused and swallowed, "I was scared of you Nick." He continued so softly.

Nick winced, he hated that he'd scared Greg. He wanted Greg to feel safe with him not frightened.

"Ok" He agreed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you". Greg placed a gentle kiss on Nick's cheek causing both men to blush.

Greg started walking Nick to the door. Neither spoke simply reveled in being in each others company animosity gone for the most part.

"Wait, um have you eaten" Nick said remembering they were supposed to be on a date.

"I ordered Chinese food…" he frowned, "which never came" he pulled out his cell phone and hit 9 on his speed dial.

Nick wandered into the living room and took a seat while Greg sorted out his delivery issues.

"They said they showed up and I never answered the door. I guess it is possible…"

"I owe you dinner" Nick said.

"I'm not in the mood to go out" Greg said pouting.

"I'll cook."

"I don't have any food for you to cook."

"I'll be the judge of that" Nick said standing up and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

x

Greg spent several minutes just listening to Nick rustling around in his kitchen.

'_Wow I lasted all of ten minutes.'_ When Greg had gotten home that evening he had swore he was going to shut everyone out. Then Nick had apologized and he'd almost instantly caved.

Truth be told he'd almost caved the moment he opened his study to find Nick standing there looking so forlorn.

Nick had hurt him, twice. However, everyone deserves a chance to make up for their mistakes.

Greg really cared about Nick not only as a potential partner, but as a friend. Nick was his Best Friend. He complained to him, confided in him, drank with him, smiled and laughed with him.

Perhaps some part of him wasn't quite yet ready to lose that.

He and Nick weren't back where they were before this awful day, but they would be.

A few moments later Nick walked back in with a box of Easy Mac.

"What's this?" Holding out the box he had a comical expression on his face.

"Easy Mac. Forget how to read?" Greg asked amused by the look of disgust and humor on Nick's face.

"Easy Mac... " Nick crinkled his nose

"Yeah, Easy Mac…"

Nick shook his head and sighed, "Where is your phone book. I'm ordering us some _adult_ food"

"Cabinet under the phone." Greg responded and Nick turned and exited the room.

"What's wrong with Easy Mac? Nick?"

"There's nothing wrong with it if you're 18 and live in a dorm."

"Yeah, well it's good."

"So is regular mac and cheese." Nick pointed out, smiling slightly. "And at least it has _real_ milk in it."

Nick had been trying to get Greg to eat healthier for years. While sometimes it was irritating for the most part it was endearing. Nick was definitely a mother hen at times.

"I'm sorry I hit you" Greg said remembering the frustrated shove he'd sent Nick's way I his study.

"No you're not" Nick said chuckling slightly.

"Maybe a little?" Greg replied in a questioning ton. Nick was right he really wasn't sorry. If he had really hurt him he might have been a little sorry, but he hadn't.

"Maybe," Nick replied a silly grin on his face. "Maybe…"

* * *

x

**A/N2: I'll be updating wednesdayish… hopefully… 8)**


	6. Running in Circles

**A/N:** Here it is CH 6! Yay!! Thanks for the birthday wishes! I had a fab birthday and I am having a huge party all weekend so if my extraordinary Beta **jayceepat** hadn't gotten this back to me so quickly you might not have gotten this chapter until Monday. So and extra big thank you to her!

Read, Review and Hopefully Enjoy 8)

x

* * *

x

x

Greg closed the door after Nick for the second and hopefully last time that morning.

Nick ordered pasta from a 24 hour Italian restaurant that Greg was unaware existed.

The sauce on his spaghetti had been to die for and, according to Nick, all natural.

The food was great but the conversation a bit awkward. Each had been in their own world for part of the meal deep in thought about the day and what was going to happen next. When they weren't thinking they had each attempted to make small talk that usually ended in awkward silence.

Greg was about to feign being tired to get out of the awkward meal when Nick spoke up.

"Why is this so awkward?" He had asked, his straight forward question startling Greg somewhat.

"I have no idea." Greg responded before scooping up another mouth full of food.

"I don't like it." Nick stabbed viciously at his salad.

Greg suppressed a smirk "It'll get better"

"When?"

"I don't know? Tuesday good for you?" Greg had joked attempting to lighten the mood but regretting it when he had seen the hurt look on Nicks face.

"I'm serious about this Greg, if you aren't…" Nick had trailed off a sad look on his face that Greg had _needed_ to fix.

"No. I am serious about this Nick; I was just trying to make things less awkward." He frowned when he realized his joke had the opposite effect. "I'm sorry" he frowned.

"I'm sorry too, I'm just being a little touchy. I really want this to work." He sent Greg that smile that made his heart beat faster.

"I know I do to but it's going to take time."

"You're worth it" Nick had said.

Greg blushed deeply and quickly shoveled more food in his mouth so he wouldn't have to respond. It had been Nicks turn then to suppress a smirk.

The rest of the meal had been spent in a relaxed silence.

Greg really wanted everything with Nick to work out. Nick made him feel things, want things, he never had before. Those feelings and desires both excited and scared him, but for Nick, Greg was willing to push the fear away.

For now at least.

* * *

x 

Nick arrived for shift 30 minutes early that night. Catherine had left him a message on his machine letting him know they had a meeting with Grissom before shift.

Nick wasn't looking forward to it. He had to convince Grissom first that Greg was lying and then, that he should label the case as cold.

Catherine could help him with the lying part, but the cold case part; he was on his own.

He paused outside Grissom's office door to gather his strength for the discussion ahead; for Greg he could do this.

"Evening" Nick said as he walked into the office closing the door behind him.

Catherine was slouched down on the couch, she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, her face was pinched and there were shadows under her eyes.

Grissom didn't look in top form either, though Nick didn't know if it was from last nights find or from the huge amount of paper work he had to catch up on.

"We were waiting for you." Catherine stood up and took a seat in front of Grissom's desk. Nick followed suit.

"Catherine filled me in on what Greg had to say last night. I want your take on it." Grissom said putting away the paper work and locking his gaze in on Nick.

"Well, I think Greg's lying" Nick said; with Grissom, blunt was best.

"Did he say anything to you?" Catherine asked. Nick assumed she meant after she had left.

"Not directly…"

"I'm hoping there is a 'but' here" Grissom frowned.

"His body language screams victim." Nick knew he was going to have to come up with some more solid evidence than body language before Grissom would even consider believing him. "He couldn't even face us when he talked about telling his mom what Bender did to him."

"What motivation does he have to lie" Grissom sounded less skeptical than Nick expected.

"Fear, shame, maybe his parent's never knew the real truth."

"What else have you got?" Grissom leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together.

"Phrasing of things, words. When we were talking last night he said, 'No one did anything to you' implying someone had done something to him." Nick could tell that Grissom was close to being convinced that Greg was lying. Catherine must have spent some time talking to him last night, Grissom was never this easy to convince about anything.

"Anything else?"

Nick smiled slightly; he'd saved the best evidence for last. "When I told him I wouldn't make him tell me the truth that I'd wait for him to do it, he didn't deny he was lying. He asked me if I would really wait."

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "I agree with both you and Catherine" Nick had been right Catherine had been talking to him. "Greg's lying;" Nick smiled in triumph. "But," Grissom continued, "There is nothing we can do about it. If he won't admit something happened then the lead is cold.

"Exactly!" Nick shouted excited.

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked with a deeply confused look on his face.

"You said it yourself; the lead has gone cold." Nick replied

"Your point?" Catherine asked in am irritated manner. Nick knew she hated being left out of the loop

"I think we need to label this case cold"

"You can't possibly be willing to give up on this" Catherine shouted sending him a deadly look. Grissom just raised an eyebrow which Nick knew was his cue to continue.

"I'm not."

"Then why?" Catherine asked settling back down.

"For several reasons; One, we have several other ongoing cases that have hot leads." Grissom would see the logic in that, and approve treating the case like it didn't involve one of their own.

"Two, I'm sure Bender's lawyer has (tense) gotten wind of our investigation and if we label it cold we could catch them off guard later." Catherine would undoubtedly approve of that; playing the politics game in a way.

"Three, and I think that this is most important. If Greg see's that we are still actively investigating Stephens claims, I'm afraid he'll leave the lab." '_Not to mention I'll never be able to gain his trust back_' Nick thought. That was the most important reason for Nick personally. He didn't want to chase Greg away from a job he loved. "So we label the case cold and still work on it in our spare time."

"Until we get a new lead." Catherine said jumping on board with his plan.

"Or Greg tells you what really happened" Grissom added.

"No." Nick argued, "Whatever Greg tells me is between us"

"Nick" Grissom's voice held a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, but I promised him I wouldn't ask and I think it went without saying but anything he told me he could trust me not to tell" Nick was adamant on this point. He refused to break Greg's trust again.

"Nick, is there something going on between you and Greg that I should be aware of?" Nick had missed the calculating look in Grissom's eyes a moment ago. If he had, he wouldn't have been caught off guard by the question.

Nick took a moment to think before answering, considering his words carefully. He knew Grissom had no problem with homosexuality. When Bobby from ballistics had come out Grissom had sent a memo saying that anyone who harassed Bobby would answer to him.

He also had no problem with people on his team dating. In fact Grissom and Sofia dated briefly and Nick was positive Grissom was now dating Sara.

It would be good to have Grissom on their side from the beginning. Grissom protected his people fiercely, but to do that he needed to be informed and the sooner, the better.

However, Nick couldn't out Greg to Grissom and Catherine, not without talking to him first.

He would hate it if Greg spoke to Grissom about them before talking to him. He would hate to be outed to anyone really, let alone his boss.

"No" Nick said, though he hoped Grissom with his usual astuteness would see through his guise. "There is nothing going on with Greg and I" '_yet_' Nick added silently; though Grissom seemed to hear it, if the deepening of his frown was anything to go by.

Nick added on silently, though Grissom seemed to hear it if the deepening of his frown was anything to go by.

"Alright," Grissom said frowning, "You will let me know when that changes"

"If it changes, I will."

"I'll change the case from open to cold. You can work on it when you have time." Grissom began searching through the documents on his desk.

"Thanks Grissom." Nick stood up and headed for the door.

Grissom just nodded and went back to work on his paperwork. Catherine and Nick left and headed to the break room for coffee. Chatting about Catherine's latest drama with Lindsey on the way

* * *

x 

It had been an incredibly busy day. They had been so swamped that Grissom had let him back out in the field for the day. Though the way his day had gone, Greg wished he'd spent the day in DNA.

Greg had worked with Sara and they had solved three burglaries… All three had different perps. All three were on different sides of town. All three "victims" had been a pain in the ass. At all three houses Sara had made him do the grunt work and had snapped at him when he'd tried to do anything else or dared to complain. At all three houses Greg had barely contained himself from ripping the stick out of Sara's ass.

To say that Greg was in a bad mood was an understatement. Greg was in a god awful mood. He slammed his locker and hurriedly walked out of the building before anyone else could piss him off.

He just wanted to go home, make a stiff drink, listen to some music and pass out.

He was about to unlock his car when he heard someone calling his name. He slammed his forehead against his car and turned around slowly.

"Hey man, I thought I wasn't going to catch you." Nick panted out.

"Well you did" Greg answered shortly wishing Nick would just go away.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the therapy thing"

He knew Nick agreeing so quickly was too good to be true. He was probably about to spout off some lame excuse about why he couldn't or wouldn't go. Greg grunted and glared at the ground.

"I uh want you to go with me" Nick sounded very uneasy.

"Pardon?" Greg looked up from the rock he was attempting to explode with the heat of his glare.

"Well I figured it would be better if you went with me." Nick looked nervous, like he was asking Greg out on a date.

"Like couples counseling?" Greg blurted out.

"Yeah!" Nick began before suddenly realizing what he had agreed to. "I mean no… Well it would kind of be… How about friendship counseling, because we aren't a couple. Yet."

Greg burst out laughing he couldn't contain it. He laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes and his ribs hurt. That had been a nervous ramble worthy of Greg himself. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who got nervous and said stupid things.

"I'm sorry… " He said as he attempted to suppress his laughter. "I just. Friendship Therapy?" He burst out laughing again. "Thanks man I needed that. I had a shitty day."

"I'm glad I could help" Nick was blushing slightly but there was also a slight grin.

"I'm sorry. You were being serious and I laughed at you" Greg regained control of himself for the most part a stray chuckle still escaping every now and then.

"No worries G. I'm glad I brightened your day"

Greg started laughing again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You say something sweet and I laugh… it's just my natural reaction…"

"I'll try not to take it personal" Nick said with a hint of a grin on his face. "So?"

"So what?"

"Do you want to go to friendship therapy with me?" Nick had a slightly exasperated tone of voice.

"I'd love to go to friendship therapy with you." Greg smiled brightly and Nick blushed again. Greg was surprised at how easy it was to make Nick blush.

"Great well uhh my regular session is Thursday, want to come then?"

"You have a therapist?" Greg asked surprised. He figured a man's man like Nick wouldn't be big on therapy, but then again he'd though Nick was straight.

"Yes, I have a therapist" Nick rolled his eyes.

"I never would have guessed" Greg said not thinking.

Nick looked at him strangely for a moment "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult"

"Me neither… " Greg replied "What time?" he asked attempting to change the subject.

"9 PM. That's not too early for you is it?"

"I'll be fine" Greg said hopping into his car. He'd spent five minutes talking to Nick and he was in a much better frame of mind.

* * *

x 

**THURSDAY**

Nick waited nervously in the waiting room of his therapists' office. Diane was talking to Greg getting his side of what had happened. She had already talked to Nick and had agreed that coming and talking to her together was a great plan.

But then again she was a therapist, of course she would say that.

Truth be told Nick had been looking forward to tonight's session. He knew this was a big step toward getting Greg to trust him and the sooner Greg trusted him the sooner they could move on in their relationship

"Nick" Diane stuck her head out the door, "we're ready for you"

Nick hurried in and sat on a brown leather couch next to Greg. Diane sat across from them in a darker brown club chair.

"Alright, now that I've spoken to you each briefly. I want you to tell each other why you reacted the way you each did. Nick why you got so angry and Greg why you were so hurt by Nick. For now I'm just going to play moderator."

"I'll start," Nick ventured. "Well part of the reason I acted the way I did is because I like you and I felt like the person I liked was revealed as a fake."

"I was also upset about the money aspect of it I hate people who are all about the money. I became a CSI to help people not to make money. When you moved from the lab to the field despite the pay cut I really respected you for that."

"Do you still respect me?" Greg was staring at his hands

"What?" Nick shook his head trying to shake the confusion out.

"Do you still respect me? I told you that my family basically scammed millions of dollars from Bender."

Greg wasn't meeting his eyes once again while speaking and his bottom lip was trembling slightly.

Nick paused to consider his words. He wanted to tell him he didn't believe there was a scam. That Greg had been a victim and all the money was deserved, but he knew Greg would just get upset.

"I think that you were just a kid in a difficult situation. The people to blame are your parents." Greg still wasn't looking at him. "While you may have benefited from the money, you didn't set out to scam him"

"I didn't," Greg said, finally meeting Nicks eye's again.

"Didn't what?" Nick was confused again; he really spent a lot of time confused when it came to Greg.

"I didn't benefit from the money. I never took a dime of it." Greg clarified.

"OK," Nick replied. Greg cleared one thing up just to confuse him about another.

Before Nick had a chance to say anything else Greg began explaining. "About a month after the school year ended, I moved back to California to live with my Grandfather. My folks stayed in New York with Davy."

"You were what 10? 11? And you moved across the country by yourself" Nick couldn't imagine that, he would have been terrified.

"I had Papa Olaf," Greg defended. "I was bummed at the time, but it was worth it. I couldn't live in that nice new apartment that was paid for with dirty money. It made me feel… dir- not good"

"I'm sorry your parents put you in that position."

"Yeah well.." Greg shrugged. "Papa always knew something happened but I never told him what. My parents sent money every month but Papa and I never cashed the checks we lived on what money he had. We weren't rich but I didn't feel guilty."

"Your parents never said anything?" Nick asked, his grandmother was 98 years old and watched her bank account like a hawk until all the 10 dollar checks she sent out at Christmas were cashed. He couldn't imagine parents not noticing when the checks they sent to pay for all Greg's expenses were never cashed. What kind of parents were these people?

"They had a lot going on with Davy and they had both reenrolled in school."

'_As if that was an excuse'_ Nick thought. "How long did you live with your grandfather?"

"Until I was 17, when I went to college. My parents and brother still live in New York."

"Your parents never made you move back with them?"

"I was happy with my grandfather Nick, I could have moved back with my parents but I didn't and I've never regretted that." Greg was starting to look slightly irritated and Nick didn't want to push him further and decided to let the topic go. For now.

"Greg why don't you tell Nick now why you were upset…"

* * *

x 

**The Next Day**

The rest of the session the night before had passed quickly and when it was over both men felt better; though Nick did have to stop himself from rolling his eyes several times during the session. Diane was a great therapist, there were just moments when she was a bit to… upbeat.

Greg had really liked her, he'd told Nick she reminded him of Papa Olaf who thought all things happened for a reason and was supremely optimistic.

After the session they had gone to their usual diner and had a leisurely breakfast before heading to work.

They were having a particularly slow day and Nick had snuck off to work on the Bender case. He was rereading Greg's statement for the 20th time when all of a sudden something hit him.

He spun around and pulled up Clyde Hogarsville's financial records. Nick scrolled through them until he came to the payment he was looking for.

'_Damn I was right, maybe the dates in Greg's statement are wrong… There is no way…'_

* * *

x 

Nick quickly printed off a copy of Benders financial records and ran to find Greg.

Greg was back in the DNA, something he was actually enjoying. The day and swing shift techs were very backed up, Greg was working his magic. By the end of the night he thought he could have both shifts caught up.

Some days Greg missed DNA, days like today where there was only one new case and it was a suicide. Normally he would be going over paperwork or becoming a human science experiment for Grissom. When he worked the lab slow days didn't exist; if his shift was slow either swing or day would have overflow for him to work on.

Besides working DNA was good for his ego, he was the master of the DNA lab. Wendy looked suitably impressed and his music was already irritating Hodges. Today was going to be a blast.

"Greg, can I talk to you?" Nick asked, coming up behind him. Nick startled him because he was so busy thinking, he hadn't heard him come in.

Not that he could have over his music anyway.

"Yeah man, what's up?" Greg asked bouncing around a bit with excess energy.

"Um can we talk alone" Nick looked very nervous and a little bit angry. Greg's stomach was in knots almost instantly.

"Uh sure," Greg stood up and followed Nick towards the door. "Hey Wendy, I'm going on break, I'll be back in a bit ok."

Wendy waved and then scurried to change the music while she could.

Nick led the way back to Catherine's office and shut the door behind them when Greg walked in.

"Whoa Cath's office. This must be serious." Greg took a seat while Nick began pacing.

"It is." He said stopping and squatting down so he was eye level with Greg "I need to ask you a question Greg and it's probably going to piss you off but you need to answer it. Ok?" Nick had so many emotions running through his eyes Greg couldn't even begin to classify one.

"OK…" He agreed uneasily

"In your statement you say that the weekend you spent at Bender's house was Memorial Day weekend. Are you positive it was that weekend?"

"What?" Greg said thrown completely off guard, though he really shouldn't have been.

"Are you positive that the weekend that you spent at Benders was Memorial Day weekend?" Nick repeated, an edge to his voice.

"You said you wouldn't ask about this anymore" Greg stood and walked toward the door trying to get out of there before he said something he regretted but Nick stepped in his way.

"Just answer the question Greg" he barked holding Greg by the shoulders

"Yes"

"You're positive?" Nick said, letting him go.

"Yes Nick I'm positive." Nick walked around Catherine's desk and sunk down into Catherine's chair.

"Nick?" Greg said suddenly more worried than angry "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry G. I'm so sorry" He ran his hand down his face.

"For what" Nick tossed Greg the stack of papers he'd brought in with him "What is this?"

"Clyde Hogarsville's financial records."

"OK", what am I looking for" Greg asked, the knot in his stomach tightening?

"The date he paid off your brothers medical bills. That was part of your settlement with him right?" Nick asked a strange look on his face

"Yeah it was" Greg Nodded nodded, leafing through the papers looking for the date of the pay off.

"No it wasn't G."

"What are you talking about Nick? Yes it was! How else did they get paid off?"

Greg searched for the payment around the date of the settlement but not finding it.

"They were paid off before the settlement" Nick said standing once more and moving around the desk. He took the records from him and started shuffling through them.

"That doesn't make sense Nick. When were they paid off" Greg asked. Nick didn't answer just handed him back the papers. "Nick?"

"The week before your visit." Nick said softly

"What. No." Greg franticly looked down at the file looking for the payment in question. It was highlighted on the top page.

Nick was right.

His brother's medical bills were paid off the week before his trip to the Bender estate. He dropped the papers on the desk like they burned him.

"I don't understand…" Greg stood up and backed away from the desk

"Greg…" Nick stuck a hand out toward him but Greg ducked it.

"They knew. They fucking knew…" His heart was beating frantically in his chest. Nick reached for him again probably intent on comforting him or making him sit back down but Greg was having none of that. "Don't touch me." Greg pushed Nick away and turned and ran out of Catherine's office.

Running away hadn't worked the first time but maybe he would have more luck this time.

x

* * *

x 

x

A/N2: CH 7 should be expected around Wednesday, I swear I'll keep my deadline this time!


	7. It's a Three Step Process

**Title**: Up in Smoke  
**Chapter: 7/?**  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Summary**: Nick talks to Grissom about the case and finds Greg. Greg deals.

**A/N**: Hey yall here it is Ch 7! And a day early! You can thank my lovely Beta jayceepat for that! So here it is; Read, Review, Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine. Boo.

x

* * *

x 

x

Nick watched Greg run out of the room and down the hall. He felt frozen in place and sick to his stomach. He pushed the nausea back and stood and walked slowly out of Catherine's office toward Grissom's office.

Grissom wasn't in his office so Nick settled in on the couch to think.

He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing approaching Greg as he had. He'd just been so sure there was some mistake; he hadn't even stopped to think about the effect it would have on Greg if there wasn't.

They'd sold their kid. They'd sold their 10 year old to a 30 year old man…

Nick was going to bring them down. Bender and the Sanders were going to be seeing the inside of a jail cell very soon.

He couldn't imagine how Greg was feeling right now. Grissom was going to be pissed when he found out Greg had run off again. He was also going to be angry at Nick for talking to Greg before him. He had treated Greg more like a friend than a witness and while Greg would appreciate that, Grissom would not.

As if he could hear Nicks thoughts Grissom choose that moment to walk in, an irritated look on his face. "Why are you in my office?"

"I got a break in the case?" Nick stood up and walked over to Grissom's desk.

"What case." Grissom asks irritated and sits behind his desk.

"The Bender case."

"Oh," He says. "Sit down"

"I noticed that Greg said in his statement he went to Benders house over Memorial Day weekend." Nick paused for a moment not quite sure how to continue on with out sounding emotional and getting thrown off the case.

"And" Grissom prompted

"Bender paid off the brothers' medical bills the week before that."

"What!" Grissom snapped surprising Nick.

Nick opened the file and showed Grissom the highlighted portions. Grissom read them quickly before slamming the file down on his desk.

"Have you shown anyone else these documents?"

Nick flushed guiltily. "Yeah I have. I talked to Greg, I just couldn't believe parents would do something like that to their child I thought there had to be a mistake"

Grissom made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl

Nick gulped and continued. "So I had him confirm that he was at Benders over Memorial Day weekend."

"And then?"

"And then, I told him why and showed him the documents" Nick admits. He knew how irritated Grissom was going to be.

"What happened?" Grissom asks in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"He was really upset and then he ran out." Nick studies Grissom for a moment. Grissom looks surprisingly sad. Nick had expected Grissom to be angry not upset.

"He ran off again?" Grissom sighed.

"Yeah, but that was my fault not his. I shouldn't have approached him about a case he was involved in while he was on the clock."

"No you shouldn't have. You should have talked to me or Catherine before you approached him." Grissom looks stern once again.

"You're right. What do we do now Grissom?"

"I think that at this point we should hand the case over to New York." Grissom frowns leaning back in his chair like he often does when thinking.

"What! No way!" Nick yells. There is no way he is letting anyone else handle this case. It's too important.

"The crime took place in New York Nick; it's their case" Grissom is right but Nick isn't ready to admit defeat.

"I know, but I don't want to just hand it over"

"We shouldn't be working on it any longer anyways" Grissom says.

"Why not?"

"Bender has millions of dollars and the Sanders aren't bad off themselves, they can afford the best lawyers. We don't want to do damage to this case because we're emotionally involved with the victim."

Nick hates to admit it but Grissom is right. In fact they should have given the case to day or swing the minute they became aware that one of their own was involved.

Nick sighed, "I just feel like we're abandoning him, we shoved him out in the open and locked the door behind him."

"And now we're giving away the key?"

Nick nodded; Grissom always understood analogies better then most human emotions.

"You can't be his friend and the CSI on his case, you have to choose." He pointed out.

Once again Grissom was right and Nick knew which he'd choose. Greg needed a friend. He needed support more than he needed a CSI right now.

"You're taking this better then I thought you would." Nick said trying to change the subject from his and Greg relationship before Grissom began asking questions again.

Grissom smirked; he probably knew why Nick had changed the subject "I don't like to be predictable"

"I'm going to go find Greg." Nick stood up.

"Call me when you find him; meanwhile, I'll update Catherine."

* * *

x 

I run out of the lab faster than I've ever run in my life.

I run out of the building, across the parking lot and down the street. I turn down random streets, running further from the Crime Lab and Nick and that awful piece of paper.

I run until my lungs burn with pain and my legs give out. I sink down to the ground, my back braced against the wall of an unknown building.

I spend several minutes just breathing. In and out…

In and out…

In and out…

Slowly…in and out.

When my lungs stop burning and my head stops spinning, I look around. I don't recognize any of the buildings surrounding me and there are no street signs close enough to read.

I ponder where I am for a moment before dismissing it; it doesn't matter. Nothing really matters now.

So many emotions are pulsing through me at this moment, they are all building up. I feel like I'm on the brink of hysteria. I want to get up and run again; block out everything but the wind on my face and the burn of my body, but my legs feel numb and I doubt they'll support my weight.

So I just sit here, trying not to think, trying not to remember; I'm failing though. The more I try not to think, the louder my thoughts get.

I don't understand…I just don't get it, can't wrap my mind around it.

They are my parents…MY PARENTS! They are supposed to protect me; they are supposed to take care of me.

Instead; they sold me.

An intense wave of shame and disgust washes over me and for a moment, I give in and cry; but the shame becomes anger.

I'm over this. I've been over it for years; been over Bender and what had happened in that house. I'd made peace with it long ago…and now this.

My thoughts and emotions are erratic and I feel like I'm on drugs. I can't make sense of anything. Everything feels like it's spinning out of control.

So, I focus on breathing. I can control that.

In…One…Two…Three. Out…Four…Five…Six.

In…One…Two…Three. Out…Four…Five…Six.

I should be more surprised when someone plops down next to me on the sidewalk, but I'm not. I knew Nick would find me; that's what Nick does. He finds the lost.

"That was quick." I'm surprised at how steady my voice is.

"What was?", Nick asks. He jumps slightly when I speak.

"I thought it would take hours for you to find me."

"It's been close to three hours since you left." Nick's voice is thick with worry and for a moment I feel guilty before blocking it out and concentrating on my breathing again.

"It doesn't seem that long."

Nick stands back up and extends a hand to help me up. I stare at it for a moment trying to decide if I want to get up or if my legs will even support me. Nick rolls his eyes and bends over. He grasps me under the arms and pulls me up.

All of the muscles in my body feel limp and useless. My head rolls listlessly until it rests against Nicks shoulder. My face is pressed against Nick's neck; he smells good, clean and fresh. Nick holds me upright in a hug of sorts, if he lets go, I'll fall, but I know he won't let me fall.

"Christ G. you're freezing."

"I am?" I ask genuinely surprised. I don't feel cold. I don't feel anything.

"Come on I'm taking you home." He half carries, half drags me to his truck and some how manages to hold me up and open the door at the same time. Once he's got me strapped in, he starts the car and pulls away. As we drive off I take one last look at the building that I've been resting against for the last few hours.

I still have no idea where I am.

"Where?" I ask this time my voice sounds weak and thready

"Factory district, about 5 miles from the lab" Nick replies taking his eyes off the road briefly to send me a soothing smile.

"How'd you find me?"

"Archie tracked your cell; all the lab phones have GPS"

"Right" I should have guessed, I'm surprised he waited as long as he did to have Archie track my phone.

Nick reaches out and grabs my hand closest to him giving it a gentle squeeze. Nick's a touchy, feely sort of guy.

"You're still freezing." He points the vent at me and turns the heat on full blast.

I still don't feel anything.

* * *

x 

After searching for Greg for almost 90 minutes, Nick was getting close to frantic. He had a lot of different scenarios running through his head and none of them were good.

He'd searched the crime lab from top to bottom and every place within walking distance, but there was no sign of Greg.

He even broke into his locker to see if his wallet was still there, afraid that Greg had taken a cab somewhere. Maybe out of Vegas. The wallet was still there along with Greg's keys.

Nick had called Greg at least twenty times but gotten no answer.

He was calling for the twenty-first time when he'd had a sudden realization. Archie could find Greg. He'd hurried in the direction of Archie's lab.

"Hey Arch" Nick hurries into the lab

"What can I help you with Nick?" Archie asks spinning around an excited look on his face.

"Are you busy right now?" I ask hoping he wasn't.

"Not really what's up?"

"I need you to track down Greg using his cell phone"

"That's it, man, I thought you had something exciting for me" Archie seems genuinely disappointed.

"I owe you one man" Nick claps him on the back.

Archie worked his magic and 10 minutes later Nick knew where Greg was. He'd run out of the lab yelling thank you back down the hall as an after thought.

Nick had expected Greg to be upset when he found him. Had thought he would yell and cry and rail against the world. What he found was worse.

Greg was slumped against a building staring blankly across the street. He hadn't said anything or reacted when Nick plopped down next to him; just continued counting quietly under his breath. "One two three. Four five six"

Nick thought he didn't even realize Nick was sitting next to him until he'd mentioned how quickly Nick had found him. Nick had hated how soft and disembodied his voice sounded and the vacant look in his eyes. He needed to get Greg home.

He'd been even more distressed to feel how cold Greg was and that he didn't notice the cold. Having Greg's face snuggled up against his neck was something Nick had imagined he'd like, but at the moment, didn't. Greg was cold to the touch and trembling slightly. Nick was holding him up. Greg's arms wrapped around his waist and his upper body rested against Nick's.

It was a cruel mockery of an embrace

Nick had wrestled Greg's limp form into the car and drove off. It wasn't until he felt Greg's cold clammy hand that he realized Greg had a minor case of shock. Nick had sped up a little then; he needed to get Greg home and warmed up.

Greg was a little more aware of his surroundings by the time Nick pulled into his driveway. He was able to walk on his own; all Nick had to do was lead him. Nick settled him on the couch with a quilt.

After a few moments Nick decided to make some soup. Greg needed to eat and it would warm him up.

Nick busied himself making soup, trying to block out the vacant look in Greg's eyes.

Greg had just shutdown and Nick didn't know how to get him to snap out of it. He didn't even know if it was a good idea to wake him up. Nick couldn't imagine what Greg was feeling at the moment.

He sighed as he watched the soup, waiting for it to boil. Nick pulled his cell phone out intent on calling Grissom.

"Nick you found him?" Grissom answers on the second ring.

"Yeah I just got him home"

"How is he?" Nick hears Sara ask.

"Sara?" Nick asks confused.

"I had to fill Sara in Nick, she found the case file on my desk" Grissom actually sounds guilty.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell Greg I know" Sara doesn't sound the least bit sorry.

"I don't know if I will, I have bigger things to deal with at the moment."

"Is Greg OK?" Grissom asks this time, he sounds surprisingly concerned.

"He's in shock I think."

"Warm him up and make him some tea or something. No coffee." Sara says shifting into CSI mode and giving Nick orders.

"I'm making soup."

"Good, I'm going to wait to talk to Greg before I pass the case to New York." Grissom says and Nick is relieved. Greg has enough on his plate at the moment without having to worry about strangers working his case and when his parents will be arrested.

"Alright," Nick agrees.

"Do you need anything? I can drop by after shift" Sara offers

"No, I think Greggo and I are going to bunk down for the night. It's probably better if we're left alone. I'm going to try and get him to talk."

"If you need anything." Sara says softly, sadly.

"I'll call." Nick smiled; as much as they got on each other nerves at times they were family. With the exception of Catherine none of them had any real lives outside of work. Sara, Grissom and Warrick didn't have any family left and Nick was estranged from his since coming out several years ago and Greg…

Nick broke off from that train of thought for the moment. "I'll let you know if we'll be tomorrow. OK Griss?" He hopes Grissom will give them Friday off, at the very least.

Grissom sighed "Fine I'll see you Monday at the latest"

"Thanks man, bye" He hangs up before Grissom could change his mind.

The soup began to lightly boil and Nick took it off the stove and poured it into a bowl. He grabbed a spoon and the bowl before heading back into the living room.

Greg was no longer sitting on his couch, he was standing in front of his entertainment center. He was looking at a picture that Nick couldn't make out from where he was.

"I brought you soup" Nick says awkwardly

"Oh good because horrendous betrayals are always fixed by soup" Greg growls spinning around an angry look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Greg…" Nick says softly he sets the soup down on the table and walks toward Greg.

Greg's face crumples and he lets out a choked sob. "Why Nicky? Why?" He sounds broken and Nick hates it.

"I don't know G." Nick quickly pulls Greg to him and wraps one arm around Greg's slender waist and the other cups the back of his head gently carding his hand through his hair as Greg tucks his head under Nicks chin.

Nick just holds Greg close for several minutes giving Greg all the physical comfort he can. His heart hurts for his friend.

"I just don't understand why they did this to me" Greg chokes out several minutes later as he pulls out of Nicks embrace and begins to pace. "Why?" he asks softly.

"For whatever reason they did this Greg; it's not your fault."

"How do you know" Greg yells, he's back to being angry and Nick is almost glad, angry is so much better than broken like he was a moment ago.

"I just do. It's not your fault." Nick steps toward Greg and Greg puts the table in between them

"Shut up" Greg yells.

"It's not your fault G. The only people to blame are your parent's and Bender"

"You don't know anything." Greg's starting to tremble again slightly and Nick just wants to pull him into his arms again and comfort him.

"I know it's not your fault." Nick says

"Stop it Nick." Greg growls out.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault."

"STOP IT" Greg yelled at the top of his lungs, "This isn't Good Will Hunting. I'm not Matt Damon and you're not Robin Williams. So take your soup and your cliché psycho babble and get the hell out." Suddenly, Greg kicks the table over, sending the soup flying and catching Nick in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.

It was eerily silent for a moment as Nick struggled to breath after having the wind knocked out of him.

Suddenly Greg was kneeling next to him that sad broken look in his eyes again.

"Oh Christ Nick I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Nick... are you ok?" Greg didn't give him time to answer. "Please don't leave. I'll stop yelling… I'm so sorry… Jesus I'm sorry…"

Nick pushed himself up into a sitting position "Easy Greg, I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere honey." He pulls Greg into his lap. Greg buries his face against Nick's chest and takes deep shaky breaths. Nick rubs Greg's back slowly. "Easy Honey, its OK. I'm fine and we're good."

Greg leans against Nick for several minutes breathing slowly and snuggling against him. He pulls back after awhile and looks at Nick. "Honey?"

"I'm sor-" Nick begins thinking Greg is offended by the endearment.

"No I uh liked it… " Greg interrupts, "That's what Nana Olaf always called me when I was little." He blushes slightly.

"I'll remember that." Nick smiled "C'mon hulk lets get you to bed, it's been a long night"

"I'm not tired" Greg pouts.

"Humor me."

"Ok" Greg climbed out of Nicks lap and held out a hand to help Nick up. Nick grasps it and pulls himself up. Nick stared into Greg's beautiful eyes, eyes that look so sad. He wants to fix it make everything that was hurting him disappear.

Nick is staring so deeply into Greg's eyes, he's taken by surprise when Greg suddenly surges forward and slams their lips together. For a moment Nick is caught completely off guard but quickly catches up and joins in,

Nick pulls back slightly softening the kiss. He nips Greg's bottom lip and Greg opens his mouth welcoming Nick in. It's the most passionate kiss that Nicks ever experienced. He feels it all the way to his toes and Greg's making these little noises that are heating him up even more.

After several minutes they break apart gasping for air and Greg sends him a bright smile "Should have done that a long time ago."

x

* * *

x 

x

**A/N2:** Hope you liked CH8 should be up some time this weekend 8) I promise to keep this one to! Review it keeps me motivated!


	8. Make Me, Break Me

**Title**: Up in Smoke  
**Chapter**:8/?

**Rating**: R  
**Spoiler**: Brief Mention of PWF  
**Summary**: Greg finally tells Nick about Bender.  
**Disclaimer**: Not Mine 8(

**A/N:** Ok sorry this is way late RL got in the way. Here is a tip for everyone out there Alcohol+Work Fired and Excoworkers who hate you because they had come in on not one but _two_ of their days off. On a happy note… WARP TOUR in checks clock 10 hours! Woot! Ok on with the show…

Oh wait not on with the show. Hold the curtain. There is a brief almost-sex-scene in this chapter for those of you who don't like that sort of thing it's clearly marked and you don't lose anything by not reading it. Ok go ahead with the curtain. Enjoy!

x

x

* * *

x 

_After several minutes they break apart gasping for air and Greg sends him a bright smile "Should have done that a long time ago."_

x

* * *

x 

Nick laughed and Greg smiles. He loves making Nick laugh, he has a great laugh; warm and infectious. Combine that with the way his whole face lights up when he laughs and Greg is ready to start a new job; making Nick laugh.

"Only you…" Nick shakes his head still chuckling softly.

"Only me what?" Greg asked coyly batting his eyes at Nick.

"Only you can make me feel this way." Nick pulled Greg closer and kissed him again.

'_God he's good at this' _Greg thinks for a moment before losing himself in the kiss. He could spend the rest of his life kissing Nick.

After a minute they break apart again not quite as breathless as before, Greg is disappointed he wanted to lose himself in the kiss longer. Lose himself just for a few more minutes.

"C'mon Greggo, bed time" Nick stepped back so they were no longer touching.

"I'm not five years old Nicholas."

"Greg, Its 8am. You'd be going to bed soon on a normal night."

"No I wouldn't." Greg argues, though it is true. On a normal night he'd be heading to bed in a little over two hours and he had gotten up early that evening.

"Greg you _look_ tired so I know you are. Stop putting up a fuss"

Greg was exhausted he just didn't want to go to sleep, didn't want this moment to end and Nick to leave. He didn't want to lose control.

He felt more in control at the moment then he had all week. He was afraid when Nick left he'd lose it again. He'd break and this time there would be no Nick to find him and put him together.

Greg knew however that Nick wasn't going to give in until he got Greg in bed and tucked in for the night. What they needed was a compromise.

"Can we watch a movie?" He asked pouting slightly and giving Nick a sad little look that usually got him his way.

"Yeah," Nick agreed smiling softly, "what ever you want."

Greg smiled internally in triumph, his sad little look won again! He grabbed Nicks hand and tugged him down the hall to his bedroom.

Greg's bedroom was medium sized and pretty plain. No posters, or other decorations just a full sized bed, a dresser, a TV and a DVD player. Greg spent pretty much all of his free time at home in his study. The only time he was in his bedroom was to sleep and to get dressed. No point in decorating a room he only slept in.

He had only gotten the TV and DVD player after the Lab explosion when laying on the couch had been too painful and he was too doped up to enjoy reading in his study on the futon. In fact Nick had installed it while he was sleeping off a painkiller cocktail.

Greg changed into a pair of sleep pants and an old tee-shirt in the bathroom. When he came back out Nick was lounging on his bed still fully dressed.

"You can get comfortable you know, nothing I haven't seen before" '_and would love to see again and again…_'

"Nah" Nick said his face slightly red. "I'm… uh… comfortable like this"

"Well can you at least take your shoes off?" Greg asked feeling like he had been cheated out of his favorite treat.

"Oh yeah" Nick toed his shoes off smiling sheepishly at Greg.

They settle in and Greg gets the movie going. Pulp Fiction was in the DVD player and he's to lazy to find another so that's what they're watching.

20 minutes later Greg is fidgeting restlessly digging his finger nails into the palms of his hand as deeply as he can, he's sure their will be bloody little half moons in his palm later but he doesn't care.

He had thought that watching one of his all time favorite movies with Nick would keep him distracted. Normally he would be pointing out all the little extras and hypothesizing what was in the brief case. On a normal day he would probably be flirting with Nick maybe even cuddled up next to him on the bed.

Instead he's as far from Nick as he can get trying to hold himself together and not attract Nick's attention. If he freaks out again Nick will leave for sure and having Nick there in his bed is the only thing he has going for him right now.

He just can't make his brain shut up. He can't stop thinking about his parents. He tried to block it out but he couldn't, not even the pain in his palms could stop it.

'_There has to be some mistake, a banking error, there is no way they could have done that to me. My parents love me and they are good people. Loving parents don't sell their children._'

He suddenly had a flash of the first evening at Benders his mother sticking her head in the kitchen a slightly guilty look on her face.

'_No' _he thought, pushing the memory away; trying to block it all out, block everything out but he can't and if he doesn't do something quick, he's going to lose it. He's going to burst into tears or break something.

So he does the one thing he knows will make him feel better, He kisses Nick.

x

* * *

**START DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

x 

Greg rolls over and climbs on top of Nick, straddling his jean clad hips. Nick opens his mouth to protest but Greg covers his mouth in a harsh kiss before any words can escape.

Nick's mouth was already open so Greg quickly darts his tongue inside and begins mapping every square inch of his Texan.

Nick is shocked by a kiss for the second time that night but quickly catches up and begins fight for control of the kiss, their tongues dueling for advantage.

Greg decides to change tactics and rips his mouth from Nicks. He begins to nip, suck and kiss his way down his jaw line to his neck. Nick is squirming and letting out quiet low little moans that are sending shivers down Greg's spine and straight to his groin. When Greg reaches the collar of Nicks shirt he moves back up his neck and begins nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe while fumbling with shaky hands to unbutton that damn shirt.

The second he gets Nick's shirt unbuttoned he pulls away and rips his own shirt off before plastering himself back against Nick. They both groan at the feel of bare skin against bare skin for the first time.

Greg continues his enthusiastic attempt to taste ever every inch of Nicks body. Planting a quick, wet kiss on Nick's lips before beginning to kiss, lick and nip his way down his neck and chest once more.

When he comes to one dusky, pebbled nipple, his smile turns evil and he latches on; biting gently. Nick again groans loudly and thrusts up, when their groins meet, Greg becomes aware he's not the only one who is hard.

Greg's own erection is throbbing and a bit painful trapped in his pajama pants and boxers. From the size of the bulge in Nick's jeans and the noises he makes when Greg pushes a hand between them and squeezes it, Nick must be dying in his denim prison.

Greg's suckles the nipple and encourages Nick to spread his legs more and make room for Greg to lie between them. Their heated groins brush together a second time causing Greg to groan loudly and Nick to grab Greg's ass and pull him closer while grinding against him even harder.

Greg lets go of Nick's nipple and begins to thrust and grind fast and hard against Nick, the pleasure building quickly. It isn't until Nick's moans begin to sound a bit strained that Greg realizes how painful it must be for him still trapped in his jeans and pulls away and scoots down and begins to unzip his jeans.

x

* * *

**END DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

x 

"Stop" Nick suddenly rasps out. It's the first time either of them has spoken since Greg rolled on top of Nick and began his frantic attempt to forget.

Greg instantly freezes "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this"

x

* * *

x 

Nick was pretending to be deeply engrossed in the movie while Greg sat beside him on the bed brooding. He wanted to give the ex-lab tech some time to himself while still physically being there for him.

He was taken off guard by Greg's sudden hot, frantic assault.

He'd been surprised but he had enjoyed it heartily and he had begun to enjoy it even more when Greg started a trail of hot, stinging kisses down his neck and then onto his chest.

When they started to rut against each other he had experienced a heat and passion he had never experienced before. It wasn't until Greg had begun to unzip his pants that his brain had clicked on and he had stopped thinking with his dick.

He'd moaned for Greg to stop though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to strip Greg down and do bad things to him all night long.

"We can't do this" he rasped. Greg's face fell as he pulled completely away. He climbed off Nick and moved to the far corner of the bed.

"I…I thought" he stammered, a betrayed look in his eyes.

"Oh no G. I want to. I _really_ want to." He wanted to more than he wanted to breathe. However Greg wasn't in the right frame of mind to be making these sorts of decisions and Nick felt like he would be taking advantage of him if he let him continue his seduction.

"But"

"But, I don't want to be used to help you forget. We both deserve better." Nick stood up, buttoned his shirt and began searching for his shoes.

"Are you leaving?" Greg asked his voice sounded rough.

"I think it's for the best." Nick slipped on his shoes.

"Please stay" Greg stood up and walked over to Nick. He was still shirtless and so breathtakingly gorgeous. His skin was soft and pale, like a statue. The sight of his lightly muscled arms and body made Nick's heart beat a little faster. He didn't think he'd be able to stand the temptation if he stayed.

"Greg…" Nick began in a pleading tone hoping Greg would let him go.

"Please." He grabbed Nicks arm "I'm sorry. I'm incredibly sorry. What I was doing was wrong and selfish and... I just… I just wanted to forget for a little while. Stop thinking, my head hurts from all the thinking" He let Nick's arm go and turned his back to him. "I can't take it. Everything is spinning out of control and I don't have anything to hold onto." he wrapped his arms around himself as if it would help hold him together.

Nick moved across the room and wrapped his arms around Greg from behind. "You can hold on to me." He said softly into the nearest ear "I'm not going anywhere." Greg's skin which had been so hot it felt like it was burning him while they had been on the bed was now cool to the touch. Nick pulled Greg back over to the bed and pulled him to lay down with him. Greg quickly plastered himself to Nick's side, his face buried in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Talk to me G." Nick slowly stroked his hand down Greg's bare back feeling the skin change from smooth to bumpy scars from the explosion, but that wasn't important right now.

"I just feel out of control… My emotions are going hay wire. I don't think I've cried as much in the last five years as I have this week."

"It's been a bad week" Nick agreed, though bad was a bit of an understatement.

"It's been a nightmare of a week and my brain won't be quiet, I just can't stop thinking about it."

"About what, honey?" Nick asked. He knew, but he needed to hear Greg say it. Greg needed to get it out.

"About…" He pauses and Nick can feel can feel silent tears falling on his skin and Nick)

tightens the arm he has wrapped around Greg's waist.

"You can tell me." He kisses the top of Greg's head.

Greg tries again but the words just won't come and Nick can feel him shaking with frustration. "I can't… I can't," and for a moment his sobs become audible.

"Yes you can G. I know you can, you need to get this all out."

"I can't stop thinking about what he did to me…." He chokes out finally.

"What did he do?" Nick hates that he has to push Greg when he promised he wouldn't but at the same time knows that if he doesn't force Greg exorcize his demons they will eat him alive.

More silent tears though now Greg's entire body is shivering and shaking severely. "He took me into his bedroom…It was big and had a million video games and toys. We were sitting on the bed playing them and he kept moving closer and closer…The next thing I knew he was touching me and he was using my hand to touch himself…" Greg clings to him and the frantic body shaking sobs are back for a moment and all Nick can do is hold him and whisper endearments in his ear.

"I'm sorry Greggo, I know it hurt like hell to tell me but you needed to get that out honey. It was eating you up." He kisses as much of the blond head on his shoulders as he can reach.

"I know." Greg responds after a moment or two "That's not why I'm so upset though"

"It's not? What's bothering you then?"

Greg pushed himself up and out of Nicks arm so he was sitting cross legged next to him on the bed. "She knew Nick. They both knew."

"You don't know that for sure Greggo." Nick sat up leaning ageist the headboard.

"After Bender…" Greg paused and Nick nodded conveying to him he knew what he was talking about.

"After… he took me down to the kitchen and we had ice cream. My mom stuck her head in the kitchen and she had this weird look on her face, it was guilt. She hovered in the doorway for a second just watching us then she left."

Nick winces knowing exactly why she looked guilty.

"She was checking up on me, apparently I didn't look traumatized enough for her to take me home." Greg suddenly sounds angry. "Even after I told her what he did to me, when I was sobbing in the bathroom begging to go home that wasn't enough; we stayed for two more days." Greg pounds his fist against the mattress, "Two. More. Days."

"Did he ever touch you again?" It had never occurred to him Bender might have attacked Greg more then once.

"No… he had me watch him while he…" Greg gestures to his groin.

"Oh… That sick bastard." Nick spits disgusted at Bender's actions.

"They never wanted to talk about it," Greg tears up again for a moment before he takes a deep breath and continues on strong. "They swore me to secrecy told me that if I told anyone what had happened they'd take away all the money and Davy would die. Then when I got older I was ashamed and didn't want anyone to know. That's when we came up with all the cover stories. That's the last time we ever talked about it."

"Grissom is giving your case to NY, They are going to pay for what they did to you." Nick thinking that it will comfort Greg to know they will be paying for what they did to him.

"No! he can't!" Greg jumped up to his knees

"Why not?" Nick asks confused.

"They're my family Nick." He replied as if that was some sort of excuse.

"So parents who murder their kids, they don't deserve to be punished?"

"Don't twist my words." Greg snapped jamming a finger in Nick's face

"Alright I'm sorry." He held up his hands in defense "I just don't understand."

"They're my family Nick, they're all I have." He sinks back down on the mattress.

"What about your Papa Olaf."

"I'd be putting his only daughter in jail Nick, I doubt he would be too happy with me." Greg snaps at him.

"They deserve to go to jail." Nick argues reaching out for Greg's hand.

"I know… I just don't have the strength to put them there." Greg crawls closer and leans his head against Nick's shoulder.

"You have a lot of strength Greggo." Nick sooths

"I just want this to be over." Greg whispers.

"I know, but it never will be if you don't take action."

"Yes it will. I can just move on and forget all about this. I did before." Greg argues twisting around to face Nick once more.

"Yeah for awhile but it's going to come up again."

"No it won't. Not unless someone else says or does something about it." Greg pauses for a moment, "I need you to promise me, swear you won't tell Grissom what I told you. That you won't try and convince him to pass on the case."

"Greg…" Nick pleads not wanting to make a promise he doesn't think he can keep.

"Promise me." Greg orders

"Fine." Nick agrees reluctantly.

"Thank you."

Nick grunts.

"I mean it I know it's hard for you to let criminals go and it means a lot to me that you're willing to do that for me. Stay the night? No funny business; just sleep."

x

* * *

x 

Grissom was woken up early afternoon on Friday by the shrill ringing of his phone.

'Damn dayshift can't go one afternoon without me'

"Grissom."

"Grissom, its Nick." Nick sounds shaky and unsure. He pauses for several moments and just as Grissom is about to ask him what's going on, he speaks up.

"We need to talk."

x

x

* * *

x 

**A/N2:**Ok i'm not going to make any promises on when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully Sunday but who know... RL is a pain!


	9. MMM Whatcha Say

**Title**: Up in Smoke  
**Chapter**: 9/?  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genres**: angst, romance, drama  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine… Though a girl can dream...  
**Summary**: Action is taken.

**A/N**: I'm really sorry that this took so long to get out. The day after I posted 8, I went to Warp Tour. There was a small tornado (literally) and most of the stages were destroyed. Warp let everyone from that show go to another one. So, I ended up working on all 3 of my days off so I could get Wednesday off to go to Warped (it was so worth it though, I got to meet my favorite band!).

Now I have some good news and bad news. Good news first, because y'all have been so patient here is an extra long chapter! Bad news, I won't be able to post CH 10 for at least 10 days. I'm going out of town and will have no internet access.

NOW BETA'D! Thanx jayceepat!

OK now here it is! Read, Review, Enjoy! 8)

x

x

* * *

x 

x

Nick woke up early in the afternoon.. He was surprised to find himself alone in bed. He looked around the sparsely decorated room for the clock, spotting it on top of the TV, in easy view of the bed. Greg would have to get up to turn it off. Nick smiled; Greg had told him how difficult it was for him to wake up in the morning.

It was only 4.00 pm. They hadn't managed to get to sleep until 10.00am. They should have had at least a few more hours of sleep. The longer the better. Being a CSI had taught Nick to get as much sleep as possible whenever given the chance.

His hours may have been 12AM-10AM but 75 of the time, he was called in early and worked late. The city gave them a maximum of 55 overtime hours a month; usually everyone on the team was maxed-out before the month was over. Sara and Greg were usually maxed-out half way through the month. Greg was still learning and jumped at any chance to learn or practice his skills. Sara had no life.

Nick climbed out of bed. He slowly stretched before pulling his pants back on and going is search of Greg.

It had taken Nick nearly an hour to get Greg calm enough to fall asleep last night.

After Nick had agreed to stay the night, they had climbed into bed and settled in for the night. Greg had settled as far from Nick as possible as if afraid that a touch would send Nick bolting.

After ten minutes of watching Greg struggle to resist the urge to rollover or move, at all, Nick had enough. He grabbed him by the waist and dragged him across the bed until they were laying next each other, hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder

"Relax; I'm not going to run screaming from the room if you touch me," Nick said softly.

"I don't want you to leave." Greg's voice was so soft Nick had to struggle to hear him.

"I'm not going anywhere," He said reassuringly. "The only reason I was leaving before is I didn't think I'd be able to resist you."

Greg rolled onto his side and leaned up on his elbow, "I'm irresistible huh?" He smiled down at Nick.

Nick grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, "Oh yeah."

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg pulling him to rest against his chest. "Sleep." He ordered and then began to tell Greg about a special he had just watched on animal planet a few days ago. He rubbed Greg's back slowly as he described the efforts to save the Giant Catfish from extinction. After 45 minutes and a new topic, the mating habits of Sharks. Greg had fallen asleep and Nick had soon followed.

Now less than 6 hours later Greg was up and if the cold sheets told him anything, had been up for awhile.

Nick padded into the living room looking around for Greg. He spotted him sitting at the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen.

He was hunched over half a gallon of Ice cream and frowning. Nick tried to make noise as he walked over but still ended up frightening the troubled man. Greg jumped his frown deepening and eyes narrowing into a glare.

"I'm sorry G. I didn't mean to startle you." Nick apologized giving one shoulder a quick squeeze.

Greg sighed before forcing the frown from his face, "It's ok I was thinking too hard. What are you doing up?"

"I was worried about you, how long have you been up?"

"Not long." He sighed going back to staring at his melted ice cream

"Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Less than an hour." Greg amended.

"You need to sleep." Nick ruffled Greg's hair loving the feeling of the soft strands running through his fingers.

"Yeah, well I needed ice cream more." Greg responded in an irritated voice and tilted his head away from Nick.

"Come back to bed." Nick asked ignoring Greg's obvious bad mood.

"Don't be offended by this Nick…" Greg spun around so he was facing Nick, "But I need to be alone right now."

"Umm O.K." Nick was slightly hurt but tried not to show it.

"This sounds incredibly selfish and rude but I don't want you to leave just too… Just go away for a little while." Greg bit his bottom lip and looked up at Nick with big pleading sad eyes. Nick could not say no.

"No worries G. I'll go back to bed, you need me you know where to find me." He gave Greg a bright smile and headed back toward the bedroom.

"I think I'm going to go for a jog." Greg yelled after him.

"Alright," Nick turned, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah" Greg darted forward and gave him a quick and unexpected kiss before pulling on running shoes and heading out the door.

Nick smiled softly and continued on to the bedroom.

He wished Greg had not left. While Greg was there, he could focus on him; on trying to make him feel better. Now that he was gone, he began thinking of the promise he had made the night before.

A promise he did not think he would be able to keep.

Nick saw how much Greg was hurting and he hated that he would be hurting him more. He knew that if he broke Greg's trust, especially now, Greg would never forgive him and most likely, never trust him again.

"Probably won't ever trust anyone again." Nick said to himself and punched a pillow in frustration.

On the other hand if he did not push this with Grissom, give him all the details, Bender could get away with it, he could molest another kid, another Greg. Nick didn't think he could live with that.

As heartless as it sounded he could live without Greg. It would hurt like hell, he would miss the lovable ex lab tech, but he could survive it. What he could not live with was damaging Greg further. Hurting him and making him unable to trust anyone ever again. Making it impossible for him to find someone to settle down with and live a happy life. That he could not live with.

No matter what Nick did, someone ended up hurt. 'Damned if I do, Damned if I don't'

Nick sighed and picked up his cell phone, flicked it open, dialed Grissom's number and pressed send.

Before the call had a chance to connect, he closed the phone. The second he called Grissom his relationship with Greg was over.

He paused wishing he had more time, just a little more time. He didn't though; it was now or never.

He hit redial and when Grissom answered, voice rough with sleep and irritation, Nick almost hung up again.

"Grissom, it's Nick." He paused not sure how to continue or if he should continue. "We need to talk."

"Is everything alright" Grissom sounded worried and for some reason that surprised Nick.

"Yes…" He said slowly.

"…" Grissom's silence told Nick he didn't believe him.

"No. Everything is not alright."

"What's up Nick?" Grissom sounded more alert now. More like he did at a crime scene.

"Greg told me everything last night, then he made me promise not to tell you; but I can't, not when it could get Bender off the street; when it could stop him from hurting another kid."

"Alright."

"But if I tell you, when I tell you, we're going to lose Greg." Nick hated having to do this. He didn't want to hurt Greg but he had no choice.

"What do you mean lose Greg?" Grissom sounded alarmed and confused.

"He told me what Bender did to him. What his parents made him say and do." Nick felt a sting of guilt. "He told me that everything in his life was spinning out of control and he had no one he could trust." A lump developed in his throat when he remembered the way Greg had clung to him earlier that day, "I told him he could trust me Grissom and not 5 hours later I'm about to break that trust. What do you think I mean when I say we'll be losing him?"

"Yet, despite that, you are still going to tell me." Grissom sounded calm once more and Nick could hear papers rustling in the background. Nick was positive Grissom had used his slight tirade as a chance to get settled in his office.

"Yes I am."

x

* * *

x 

Gil Grissom's many years of being a criminalist had desensitized him to many of the horrible things people could do to each other. Strangers killing strangers over miniscule amounts of money; lovers scorned seeking revenge of the deadliest sorts; serial killers and serial rapists. Almost nothing shocked him anymore.

Almost nothing. Every once in a while something snuck through his armor; like

seemingly loving parents renting out their children.

Like a mother, forcing her son to finish out a weekend stay after he admits to being molested.

Like a family profiting from the suffering of a kid…

Like a 35-year-old man doing anything remotely sexual with a 10-year-old boy.

While things like that snuck through his armor, they blasted through Nick's.

Grissom wasn't surprised that Nick had spilled Greg's secret. Not when the man who had hurt Greg, who could still be hurting other kids, was free.

"Here is what we are going to do; I'm going to pass the case off to NY, before Greg has a chance to try and stop it."

"O.K."

Nick sounded weary and Grissom felt for him. "I won't tell him you said anything. He'll never know."

"No, I'm not going to lie to him." Nick sounded resolute and Grissom knew he was going to have to work to change Nick's mind.

"Nick you said it yourself; we'll lose him when he finds out."

"I refuse to lie to him," Nick snapped.

"Fine. Don't lie to him; just don't tell him right now."

"What?"

"Catherine often tells me that there is a time and a place for things." If the situation weren't so serious, Grissom would have been amused that he was quoting Catherine. "Now is not the time to tell Greg. Tell him later when he isn't as upset by the case, after he has recovered a bit from this latest blow."

Nick was silent and for a moment, Grissom had thought he had hung up until he heard him breathing slowly into the phone.

"Nick, I think that if you tell him right now you won't just lose him, you'll break him."

"I know that" Nick snapped his breathing speeding back up. He was quiet once more; the soft sound of his breath Grissom's only clue he hadn't hung up. "I'm sorry Gris… It's just that not telling him is just lying passively… It's what his parents did."

"His _parents_ whored him out. _You_ are trying to help. The two are completely different." Grissom said surprising himself with his angry tone.

"It just doesn't feel right. He might forgive me for breaking my promise to him, but he won't forgive me for lying."

"Then we will have to make sure he never finds out." Grissom said using his best 'Boss' voice; the one that always caused Nick to jump and do as he ordered.

He hoped it worked.

x

* * *

x 

As a kid Greg's favorite thing to do was run. Maybe it was because you didn't need a lot of expensive equipment to do it. Maybe it was because running was about as athletically talented as he got. Maybe it was because he could run circles around all the football players in high school. However, it was probably because when he was running, he could forget everything else that was going on in his life.

He loved the burn of his muscles and his lungs as he pushed himself to the limit and beyond. He loved the tired shakiness after a long run that let him drift into a deep dreamless sleep. He loved the feeling of freedom and peace he got after an early morning run after shift. He loved seeing the other runners, male or female, scantily clad and sweaty.

Next to work, running was Greg's favorite way to pass the time.

In high school, he joined the cross-country team, he hadn't been the best in the state, but he had been good enough to get a scholarship to a prep school in his area. A prep school that, in turn, had helped him get his full scholarship to Stanford.

Running had changed his life. Probably saved his life, it kept him focused with his eye on the prize; a life independent of his parents.

He had continued running in college though not on any sort of team and it had been his break from studying and the drama of the dorms and later his flat-mates.

Even now, at 28, running was still a huge part of his life. It was his therapy.

He ran after tough cases, he ran when he was frustrated with his training, he ran when he was excited, he ran to keep his trim waistline.

All his coworkers at the lab, techs and CSI's alike, thought that he was extremely unathletic. This was partially true. He had horrible hand eye coordination; he couldn't throw, catch or kick a ball to save his life. Running was his little secret his private time.

At the moment, Greg was running to forget; to drive his body to exhaustion.

When his legs and lungs began to burn, in that not good way, Greg knew he had reached his limit, he slowed to a jog and then to a walk. By the time, he got to his front door he began to wonder if he would be able to make it to bed.

He snagged a bottle of water from the fridge and staggered toward the bedroom. He plopped down on the bed next to Nick who appeared to be studying the ceiling intently.

Greg felt a smile stretch across his face, "3,468."

"What" Nick said a sleepy confused look on his face?

"There are 3468 of those little pointy-drip things on my ceiling."

"You counted them?" Nick looked shocked.

"No." Greg snorted. "I counted a square foot of them and then, based on the measurements of my room, I estimated the rest."

"3,468." Nick repeated the number a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yup"

Nick suddenly rolled over so he was half pinning Greg to the bed and leaned down for a kiss. It was quick and Nick pulled back in a hurry. "You're all sweaty and you smell." He declared wrinkling his nose.

"No shit Sherlock I just got back from a run." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Go take a shower man." Nick rolled of Greg plucking at his now damp shirt disgustedly.

"Can't; too tired."

"But you smell."

"Think of this as practice for the next time you get a decomp" Greg smirked laughing silently at the look of outrage on Nick's face.

"You don't smell _that_ bad" Though from the way he was wrinkling his nose you would thing he did.

"Awwww, thanks babe." Greg smirked before rolling half way over and beginning to rub his sweaty hair and face against Nick shoulder and neck.

"Ewe Greg, sick now I have to shower… "Nick rolled out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He paused half way there turning around slowly a grin on his face. "Want me to help you shower? We could kill two birds with one stone."

Greg blushed at the thought of a wet naked Nick. He knew Nick was joking… at least he thought he was joking…

"I was just kidding." Nick said seeming to read the confusion on Greg's face.

"I know…" Greg sat up on the edge of the bed. He studied his hands for a moment. "It's just, despite my actions last night I want to take this slow."

Nick moved to sit next to him on the bed. "We can go as slow as you need."

"I haven't done this kind of thing before…" Greg admitted looking up at Nick.

"Done wha- Oh… Ohhh. I'm glad you told me." He squeezed Greg's hand.

Greg was confused, he wasn't even quite sure what he had meant but Nick seemed to know. "What exactly do you think I've told you?"

"That you've never, you know done itwith a guy," Nick blushed.

Greg's mouth fell open in shock and it took him a second to recover, "WHAT! No! I've done it. I've done it _tons_ of times!" There was an awkward pause for a moment and Greg realized what he'd just shouted out. "No that's not right what I mean is I've done it you know an uh normal number of times... and I've always used a condom. Not that I've been having sex with strangers or anything. I had at least gone on a date with all the men I slept with."

"So you slept with them on the first date?" Nick's mouth was twitching slightly.

"No… well sometimes but not always…Usually not…Most of the time not." Greg nodded as if agreeing with himself.

Nick burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked relieved Nick wasn't running out the door.

"You."

"I'm glad you find my apparent slutiness funny." Greg smiled.

"Relax G. I know you're clean, we get tested every 3 months at work and the last testing was 3 weeks ago."

"I could have slept with 5 guys since then."

"Have you?"

"No." Greg really didn't know why he'd brought that up.

"Then why bring it up? You're clean right?"

"Yes! Of course I am."

"So am I, I don't care if you sleep with a ton of guys before me, as long as from now on it's only me."

"No worries there, I only want you."

"Good we're agreed then." He leaned over for a sweaty kiss. "What did you mean earlier if it wasn't about sex?"

"I've never done a relationship before." Greg explained, "I've dated men and women, but I've never had a relationship."

"Never," Nick looked surprised.

"Never! Four dates is my limit. I want more than that with you, that's why I want to take it slow. I don't want to mess this up." Greg wanted Nick to understand how serious he was about him. Despite how he had acted the night before he wanted more than sex from Nick.

"Don't worry, I won't let you."

The moment was suddenly getting to serious for Greg. "Why don't you go shower I'll hop in when you're done, hopefully the feeling will have come back to my legs by then."

Nick smiled understandingly before clapping Greg on the back and standing up and heading into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Greg was damned lucky to have found someone like Nick. He was damn lucky to have found Nick.

He was gorgeous, a gay mans wet dream; tall, dark and handsome, with a toned body and eyes that melted you from the inside out.

He was also one of the kindest and most understanding people Greg had ever met. He never gave up on anyone, always believed the best in people and he forgave everyone. If Greg had inherited his Nana Olaf's psychic abilities then Nick was an empath. He was able to empathize with everyone, victim and criminal alike. Nick also managed to come off as charming and caring, not condescending, while he did it.

He worked hard and was dedicated to his job; loyal to the lab and his coworkers.

He also liked Greg.

At that moment Nick came out of the shower with just a towel around his waist, water droplets still clinging to his chest and abs. Normally Greg would pounce right about now, and he, and his freshly showered mate, would have hot sweaty sex. They might not even make it to the bed…

However, this was not a normal situation; Greg was trying to take this slow, that meant no sex. Well, at least for now. He licked his lips and looked Nick up and down.

"That's quite the look you've got on your face sunshine." Nick smiled knowingly.

"Just admiring the view." Greg leered.

"Well when you're done, do you think you could loan me some clothes?"

Greg stood up on somewhat shaky legs and crossed the room bending over to a drawer that contained his sweats. He searched the drawer for a pair big enough for Nick. When he stood back up, he turned to find Nick standing directly behind him, a half smile on his face.

"Just admiring the view."

Greg smiles fondly. Yup he is one lucky guy.

x

* * *

x 

Nick is an Ass Hole.

A complete and utter Ass Hole.

He's laughing and flirting with Greg; making plans with him about their relationship.

Not an hour ago, he broke his promise to Greg.

He was going to tell him…

He was planning to tell him...

Then he came in sweaty and smiling from his run and Nick just couldn't do it.

He couldn't lose this playful flirting.

Couldn't lose those perfect soft lips, even though they taste salty with sweat.

Couldn't lose those lingering looks.

Couldn't lose the feeling that he is the luckiest guy on earth because he thinks he might have found _the one_.

He wasn't ready to lose Greg.

So he smiles and flirts; he checks out Greg's ass and all the while feels like the scum of the earth.

"We going in to work today?" Greg asks walking out of the bathroom a pair of low-slung jeans clinging dangerously to his hips and a towel hanging around his shoulders.

"Ummmm s'up to you…" nick mumbles once again 'admiring the view'

Greg apparently decides to ignore his blatant staring, "I can't sit around here all day I'll go crazy. Besides we need to talk to Grissom."

"We do? About what?" Nick asked nervously. He wouldn't be able to go with Greg to talk with Grissom about not passing the case on, not when he knew it was already too late. He wasn't that good an actor.

"Yes, I want to let him know about us. Not everyone else, just him. I know Grissom will be OK with it" Greg's voice became muffled for a second while he pulled a shirt on over his head, "and if anyone finds out and reacts badly it will be good to have him on our side. Unless you really don't want to?"

"No. No. That's fine, I wanted to let him know eventually and the sooner the better." Nick hastily agrees and tries not to look relieved.

"Good." Greg smiled giving Nick a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the bedroom.

Nick was an Ass Hole.

x

* * *

x 

Grissom got to the office early, 6 hours early, which was a bit much even for him.

However, he knew if he was going tot get a hold of his NY counter part and fax him copies of the file he was going to need to be early.

Grissom got the case file and picked up the phone dialing the NY number

"Taylor." Mac answered on the second ring.

"Hi Mac, its Gil Grissom, from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Grissom, hello, how are you?"

"Good, yourself?"

"I'm doing well, How's your team?"

"They're doing well."

"Good Good…. So what can I do for you?" Mac said cutting to the chase.

"I've got a case for you. The crime took place in NY and all three of the suspects are NY resident."

"Fax us what you can overnight the rest."

"I would appreciate it if you could be as discreet as possible." Grissom requested.

"We always are. Is there something I should know?" Mac sounded intrigued.

"The victim is one of my CSI's. He doesn't know I've passed the case along, he just wants it to be dropped." Grissom knew that Mac, as a supervisor, understood where he was coming from. The desire to protect his subordinate but at the same time, solve the case.

"Alright," Mac said slowly, he probably hoped Grissom would give him more.

"You'll understand better once you have read the report." Grissom didn't want to have to repeat the details even one more time, Mac would have to settle for the report.

"I'll call you after I've finished reading it."

"I'll send it now." Grissom hung up the phone and headed to the fax machine.

An hour later Grissom's phone rang

"Grissom"

"I'll handle the case myself." Mac growled out, Grissom smiled; he'd known he would.

"Thank you."

Mac let out a half hum, half grunt and then the line went dead.

Grissom smiled. Mac Taylor was on the case.

x

* * *

x 

Nick and Greg headed over to Nicks apartment around eight so that Nick could get clean clothes and because Greg had no food; at least, none that Nick would eat..

Nick made a gigantic breakfast: omelets, bacon, toast and pancakes.

"Man Nicky I didn't know you could cook." Greg said as they climbed back into the truck and headed to the lab a few hours early.

"Only breakfast, do you think Gris is going to be there?"

"It's almost 10 so yes, that's when he normally gets in right?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

They argued over the radio station as they normally would if they were on their way to a scene.

By the time they pulled into the lab parking lot they were listening to an oldies station. It was the only station in Las Vegas they could both agree on. They both hated it, and were waiting for the other to break and ask for the channel to be changed. Most of the time neither one broke.

"You ready for this?" Greg questioned smiling brightly.

"Yeah let's head in." Nick smiled though his stomach was in knots.

x

* * *

x 

"Hey Griss. Can we talk to you?" Greg asked from the doorway.

Grissom looked up from a cold case he was working on. "Sure come on in." Greg and Nick both looked nervous and Grissom wasn't quite sure why they were there.

Nick and Greg sat down on the other side of his desk. "What do you need?"

"We wanted to let you know that we, Nick and I, are umm" Greg stumbled blushing.

"We're dating" Nick squeezed Greg's hand a small smirk on his face.

"Congratulations" Grissom smiled glad that they were here for a happy reason.

"It won't affect our work." Greg added looking between Nick and Grissom pensively.

"I know it won't and if it does you'll hear about it."

"Yes sir." Nick and Greg rose and headed to the exit

"Greg," Grissom called; he knew that he should talk to Greg about passing the case on as soon as possible. Though, he did hate to ruin the moment. "I'd like to discuss the Bender case with you."

Greg froze in the doorway he shared a brief look with Nick before nodding and moving back into the room. Nick stood on the doorway for a second before heading out and shutting the door behind him.

"First of all, how are you doing?" Grissom asked.

"Truthfully? Horrible, I just want this to all be over." Greg sent a pleading look his way. Grissom knew what Greg wanted him to say and do, but he couldn't.

"Well it will be soon."

"Really?"

Grissom knew what Greg wanted him to say and do, but he couldn't. "Yes. I passed the case onto NY already and…"

"WHAT!" Greg jumped up out of the seat.

"I passed the case on."

"Nick said you were going to wait for me before you did anything." Greg began pacing back and forth across the room.

"I changed my mind." Grissom said taking on an air of nonchalance.

"Don't lie to me. Why?"

"I reread your statement. I don't like the idea of letting Bender continue to roam the streets."

"It wasn't that bad," Greg mumbled looking at the floor.

"He made a 10 year old boy touch him intimately and watch him masturbate I think it's pretty bad."

Greg froze mid-step, "What did you say?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Grissom replayed the words in his head instantly spotting his mistake. "I said he made a 10 year old boy touch him intimately and help him masturbate. "

Greg's jaw tightened he spun around and threw open the door.

Nick had better watch out.

x

* * *

x 

In the last few days, Greg had been on an emotional roller coaster.

He'd been happy.

He'd be depressed.

He'd been scared.

He'd been confused.

He'd been hurt.

He'd been numb.

He'd been angry. Very angry.

Greg did not think he had ever been more angry in his entire life.

The focus of his rage? Nick fucking Stokes.

The second of hesitation before Grissom had "repeated" his words had given Greg all the answer he had needed. Nick had broken his promise.

Greg stormed through the crime lab in search of Nick. He spotted him sitting in the break room, a pensive look on his face.

He slammed the door to the room open startling Nick and the few members of swing shift in the room.

"Did you tell Grissom?" Greg demanded.

"W-what?" Nick stumbled out the look on his face giving him away.

"You heard me." Greg snapped

"Yes." Nick answered.

Greg slammed his fist down on the counter top.

"Uhhh we'll leave you two alone." A woman from swing shift said dragging her two curious coworkers behind her.

"I'm sorry" Nick reached for him but Greg stepped back.

"Shut up," Greg ordered. "Don't tell me you're sorry. You're not. "

"Yes, I am."

"If you felt bad you never would have done it." Greg turned his back to Nick, "When?"

"While you were out on your run," Greg's shoulders sagged at Nicks answer. "I do feel bad G. I didn't want to tell him but I had to. I'm incredibly sorry."

"Stop saying that. If you were sorry you would have told me." Greg turned back around, "If you were sorry you wouldn't have sat in my bed room joking around with me like nothing was wrong. If you were sorry you wouldn't have let me walk in there," He pointed toward Grissom's office. "Without any clue what was going on."

"I wanted to tell you." Nick admitted.

"But?" Greg took a step toward Nick.

"You came back and you looked happy and I didn't want to ruin that."

"So you let me make a fool of myself in front of my boss? You let me sit there and talk about how I wanted to make this work?" Nick was silent and after a minute, Greg grew tired of his silence, "Well"

"What do you want me to say?" Nick was beginning to sound frustrated.

"I don't know!" Greg snapped.

"I was going to tell you… Eventually, just not then." Nick sent a penetrating glance his way, "I shouldn't have promised you I would stay quiet."

"Why?" Greg asked though he was already sure of the answer.

"Because Bender could hurt another kid, I couldn't let that happen." Nick's voice took on a professional tone.

"This was all a case to you wasn't it..." Greg felt like someone had sucker punched him.

"No Greg not at all." Nick looked hurt by Greg's accusation but Greg blocked it out.

"Yes it was… You used me to get what you wanted." Greg paused swallowing the sudden heartache. "The second you had the chance you called Grissom and told him what I'd said." Greg shook his head ruefully, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"It wasn't like that." Nick pled.

"I don't want to hear it. I need to get out of here. Tell Grissom I'm taking his offer up on the day off." He turned and hurried out of the building, ignoring everyone and everything just focused on getting to his car and out of the parking lot.

He managed to make it a few miles from the crime lab before he had to pull over. His entire body was trembling and he felt nauseous. He rolled down the window breathing in the cool night air.

He was at a total loss. This last blow was just too much for him to handle. He just wanted it to all be over. He couldn't handle it anymore. Every time he thought it couldn't get any worse, fate proved him wrong.

He must have been a very bad person in a past life.

Every time he got his life back together, something destroyed it again. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't have the strength to put himself back together. Not anymore, not alone.

Nick had promised to be there for him. Another broken promise, what did it matter anymore? Why bother to pick it all back up?

He was alone and he was tired, so tired.

His cell phone rang suddenly startling him from his morbid thoughts. Greg glanced at the caller ID 'Papa Olaf,' Greg let out a desperate giggle. That man always knew when he was feeling low.

"Hello Papa"

"What is going on my Boy?" Papa Olaf asked. He sounded very worried.

Hearing his grandfathers voice, the one man on earth who had always had Greg's back was his undoing. A harsh sob forced its way out. "Everything's a mess Papa." He continued to sob for a minute before regaining slight control. "I don't know what to do."

"Hojem take a deep breath," Greg did. "Good. Now why don't you tell me what is going on."

"My uh coworkers found out something about me" Greg said not quite sure what to tell his grandfather.

"What happened to you when you lived in New York?" Papa Olaf asked.

"What? How?" Greg was in shock. Papa Olaf had seemed aware that something bad had happened to Greg in New York, but he had never questioned him or even hinted that he knew.

"I've always known Hojem. I forced your mother to tell me. I decided to wait until you felt comfortable telling me yourself. I'd almost given up hope that day would come." His grandfather suddenly sounded old and weary, Greg's heart broke a little

"I'm sorry Papa… I'm so sorry… I wanted to leave but she **made** me stay…" Greg knew he was babbling but didn't care, "they knew Papa." He choked out, "they knew what he was going to do to me. What he'd done to me… "

"Oh Hojem." Papa Olaf sounded so sad, but the use of his pet name gave Greg some comfort.

"My coworkers found out and they already passed the case on. They're going to arrest Mom. I'm sorry Papa. I tried to stop him, to protect her, but it was too late." Greg knew his grandfather would be upset. His mom was his only child, his last link to his long dead wife.

"Why are you apologizing my boy?" Papa Olaf sounded genuinely confused.

"I'm sending your only child to jail." Greg explained, obviously his grandfather didn't understand.

"I love my daughter Gregory, but if she did what you say she did then she deserves to go to jail, for a long time." His grandfather paused and took a shaky breath "I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I should have insisted you stay in California with me. I'm sorry my boy, terribly sorry."

"You helped me heal Papa, without you I don't know what would have happened to me." Greg owed his life to his grandfather.

"You're strong Hojem, you didn't need me."

"I'm not strong Papa…" Greg whispered.

"What else is bothering you Gregory?"

"My best friend at work."

"Nick?" Papa Olaf affirmed.

"Yes Nick. He was the lead CSI on the case, but I told him some things in friendship and he promised not to tell Grissom and he broke his promise." Greg felt a fresh wave of anger roll through him.

"What things?"

"The truth, what happened to me."

"You made him promise not to tell Mr. Grissom?" Papa sounded shocked.

"Yes…" Greg answered warily.

"Why would you make him promise such a thing?"

"I was trying to protect my parents. I just want to move on with my life" Greg defended.

"Gregory your mother is an adult. She must suffer the consequences of her actions; you don't need to protect her." Papa sounded frustrated a tone of voice Greg knew well.

"He still broke his promise." Greg petulantly threw in, not ready to let Nick off the hook so quickly.

"A promise you must have known he would not be able to keep." Papa argued. "Your Nick is an honorable fellow he would not have been able to stay silent, not when what he knew could get that monster off the streets."

Greg had no response his grandfather was right though he didn't want to admit it.

"You have told me many times how honorable and how strongly he believes in justice. You can not like those traits only when they suit you Hojem, that's not fair to your young man."

"He's not my young man" Greg disagreed.

"If he's not yet, he will be," Papa Olaf chuckled.

"Papa!" Greg snapped outraged and slightly amused.

"Think about what I've said Hojem. I love you." He hung up before Greg could get the last word.

"I hate it when he does that."

He spent the rest of the day driving around aimlessly thinking about what Papa Olaf had to say. He didn't want to go home half-afraid Nick would show up and half-afraid he wouldn't.

Around 4 AM, he found himself parked in front of Nick's house staring at the front door. His car was in the driveway so Greg knew he was home.

After a half hour of watching the house, he took a deep breath and climbed out of his car heading to the front door.

It was time to talk.

x

x

* * *

x 

x

**A/N2: **Hope you enjoyed that. I'll be posting again around the end of August, unless by some miracle I manage to find an internet connection.

Review!


End file.
